Small Town Trouble
by VanillaBean147
Summary: Completed! Harry is assigned a new mission after months of boring desk jobs. He runs into an old enemy, gets into some trouble and is forced to suddenly change his plans,all while dealing with a complaining Slytherin. H/D
1. Chapter 1

AN: Completely ignore the epilogue of the last book. Slight spoiler wanings in later chapters. Harry is assigned a new mission after months of boring desk jobs. After running into an old enemy, he gets into some trouble, now he is forced to change his plans, and to deal with a complaining ex-Slytherin.

Disclaimer: Not Mine.

Small Town Trouble

Chapter One: A New Assignment

Harry shut his office door and sat at his desk. The news of his latest assignment was still sinking in. After months of dreary busy work and what Harry was convinced were made up duties, being chosen for special errands or delicate matters, he was beginning to get fed up with the ministry.

The most exciting assignment he had in three months was his meeting with a diplomat of France. Not that it had anything to do with the diplomat himself. He was as dull as a deflated balloon. It was only because they had been attacked while he and Harry were leaving the restaurant. Two wizards apparated behind the duo and tried to kidnap the foreign leader. Harry managed to block their stunning spell before it hit the intended target, and then used expelliarmus on them. Even saving the diplomat was boring.

After that Harry wasn t given any more assignments that required him to leave the building. Any meetings he had were held inside the ministry. They were treating him like some precious trophy that was going to break. He was tempted, on more then one occasion, to run the bathrooms to check his reflection in the mirror, just to make sure he didn t have the words handle with care stamped on his forehead. He became an Auror to make a difference, to help people, not to be stuck writing reports and meeting with diplomats. It was ridiculous to treat him different, especially since he had more experience before he was eighteen then some Aurors had in ten years of field work.

He tried to complain, to argue, but he was sent away each time with some made up reason as to why he was more useful doing the work he had been doing lately or that he had a knack for it no one else had. He even asked Kingsley for help, but nothing could sway the stubborn minister.

Now that he had been replaced however, things were changing. The new minister was the one responsible for his recent assignment. Harry didn t get a chance to meet him, yet, but he decided he already liked him better then the old one, as soon as he received his orders through owl.

Now that reality had time to catch up with him, Harry found he couldn t contain his excitement. This was the first time in too long he got to leave his office for something other then lunch. He closed his date book and pushed it away, un-able to think about appointments any more. He shut his eyes and leaned back in his black leather swivel chair. It wasn t his style, but it had been a gift.

Ginny had bought it for him, saying he needed something to make his office more sophisticated. He hadn t really wanted it. In his opinion it was over the top and looked out of place, but he was never any good at saying no. He made no argument and she brought the chair to his office a day later. But that had been back when they were dating.

When they broke up he considered getting rid of it, but found he had grown to like it. It was extemely comfortable and was always cool on hot days.

And why should he have to get rid of it, because she decided to end their relationship? Harry frowned-- remembering. He thought they were doing fine, until one night he came home to an empty house. She had moved all of her things out and left a note explaining how he was never home, and how lonely she felt and she couldn t live like this any longer.

Harry had been shocked to say the least. He had no idea she was so un-happy with their life. He thought they were perfect; he was even planning to propose to her. Harry s first instinct was to rush out and find her, beg her to come back.

But as he was trying to think of a plan to win her back, he looked around their room searching for an answer to her unhappiness. Most of the things off the shelves were missing, the pillows on the bed, even the pictures on the walls.

She had taken her things, and her things were most of the room. Harry didn t need to look around the rest of the house to know that most of it would be empty too. He stood alone in his nearly entirely empty room and realized for the first time how much she overpowered him. It wasn t their place, it was her place with a few of Harry s things in it. Even though the original apartment had been his, she had taken over.

He realized that he didn t care as much as he had at first.

If she was having problems then she should have said something. She didn t need to give up on them, and if she thought it wasn t worth a simple talk then he wasn t going to try and save their relationship. He crawled into bed, deciding to sleep on it. And in the morning he got a hold of her and they broke up officially.

Harry shook his head trying to get rid of his thoughts. He didn t want to ruin his happy moment. As he propped his feet on the desk, a move he saved for special occasions, he allowed him self to think about this mission. He was assigned to stay in a small muggle town, undercover as a muggle of course, for an entire month.

Harry s job was to monitor for suspicious behavior, which meant getting to know the neighbors and the people of the town. There had been three muggle deaths in three months and the ministry suspected some kind of ritual sacrifice.

The killings all happened on the same time every month and each time a young girl was taken. The reason it got the attention of the wizarding community was because the last one had been a witch, named Emily Treshhold. The only witch in town, but still important enough to require an investigation. That, along with the nature of the attacks caused every one to believe something supernatural was behind it.

The ministry had sent their people to investigate before this, but they too have also gone missing. They were sure that who ever is responsible for these disappearances and deaths knew how to stop a wizard. They didn t want to lose any more Aurors. It was time to get to the bottom of this and Harry was their best bet, at least according to the new Minister he was.

Harry, along with having to blend in, also had to quell any suspicions that might lead to the involvement of the magical world or any other authority figures. There was no concern over some one recognizing him. The minister was convinced who-ever was behind the disappearances had no connection s in town. Most likely he stayed hidden until he grabbed the girls. But the people of the town might have noticed odd occurrences that could be helpful to the case. There was even one witness. Harry s plan was to get information with out making it any more traumatic for her.

He knew every one would be curios about the new guy in town. He would have to be careful not to let any one find out he was a wizard. It shouldn t be too hard, he lived like a muggle for most of the first half of his life.

His main objective was to figure out who was behind the disappearances and report back as soon as he did. He was specifically told not to go after the culprit with out back up.

Even though it was possibly a dangerous assignment, Harry was looking forward to it. He saw it as a vacation, with the added bonus of doing field work again. His chance to get away for a month. He was almost giddy thinking how he was going to be living in a place were no body knew his face.

Where he wouldn t get mobbed trying to walk down the street. He couldn t wait to do something as simple as walk into a store and not have people stare and whisper behind his back. He loved his friends and the magical world, but it was too much for him sometimes. Especially after he defeated Voledmort. These people wouldn t even know who he was. Harry smiled to himself.

Harry sat in his private compartment looking over the files on last time. Almost all the information, or lack there of, he already had committed to memory. The brunette was just feeling restless at finally having an assignment. He wanted to make sure everything went smoothly.

He sighed, looking away from the papers to watch London disappear in the distance. He was finally on a mission, finally had some time to himself and was eager to get started. He relaxed as he leaned back in his seat. He spelled the papers small enough to fit into his pocket.

His mind wandered, as he watched the landscape zoom past him. He imagined what his life was going to be like for the next few weeks. Soon Harry s excitement depleted and his good feeling slowly morphed into a sleepy one. He stretched and let out a big yawn, resting his head against the cool glass of the window.

And that was how Draco Malfoy found him a few minutes later.

Harry woke with a start, jumping up from his seat and pulling out his wand. His heart was pumping wildly in his chest as his lungs worked hard to take in deep breaths of air. After remembering where he was, alone on a train, he slowly relaxed and put his wand away. He was more wound up then he thought. Just as he was taking his seat, he heard a chuckle.

That how you always wake up, Potter? I do feel sorry for your partner.

Harry closed his eyes hoping he was still asleep and having some sort of nightmare. A horrible, horrible nightmare. He took a breath before opening his lids and turning to find Malfoy sitting on the bench opposite of him. The blonde smiled and raised his eye brows. Harry clenched his fists, his anger at the Slytherin s flippant attitude already coming to the surface, and opened his mouth to question the man.

What are you doing here? The blonde s smile disappeared and he frowned.

I was reading, before you decided to interrupt me and attack the invisible man. He answered holding a book up, that Harry hadn t noticed before. The Gryffindor stared at Malfoy liked he d grown another head.

I meant what are you doing here, on this train, in my cabin.

Harry could feel his blood start to boil. The adrenaline from his abrupt wake up was making him edgy. He was tense and more nervous then he expected at being on a mission again and the blonde s presence was really damaging his calm. That hadn t happened in years, not since he was a kid. In fact the last time he let his temper get out of control this fast, was the last time he saw Malfoy.

The un-grateful little brat didn t even say thank-you when Harry returned his wand. He just made a snide remark, Harry couldn t remember at the moment, but back then it had caused Harry to blow up on the boy. Looking back on it now, he could admit it wasn t all Malfoy s fault. Harry let out all the frustration and anger he had been holding in since the end of the war on Malfoy s face. And as he was punching the other boy in the nose, after the blonde kicked him in the knee, Harry got the feeling Malfoy might have been doing the same.

It only ended when Ron pulled him off the bloody and bruised Slytherin and dragged him away. Harry came to his senses once the blonde was out of his sight. He felt slightly guilty, but also surprisingly better. Fighting with Draco had allowed him to work off a lot of tension. He hadn t seen the blonde since then.

Until today.

Harry looked the other man over. He seemed harmless enough. Taking a breath to calm himself down, Harry was determined not to behave like he had when they were children. He took his seat again.

I m sorry, Potter. I didn t see your name on it. Although, I m not surprised at your selfishness. You must be so used to getting everything you want.

The comment held all the snark expected from the Slytherin, but the trademark smirk was missing from his face. Instead a deep scowl marred his features. As if he just learned some disturbing news he d rather not have heard. Harry gritted his teeth as he tried to ignore the blonde s remark. Looks like he hadn t changed one bit. He turned his head towards the window, wearing a small frown of his own. Maybe if he pretended the blonde wasn t there, he would disappear.

Malfoy was regarding him wearily, un-sure of the sudden change in the Gryffindor. Harry watched as he made up his mind to not care and slipped his cool mask on once more.

Alright, Potter. Have it your way... Harry kept his eyes on the blonde as he shruged and picked up his book, presumably beginning to read where he left off. Harry s frowned deepened. He settled back into his chair, attempting to ignore the other man s presence. But after sneaking a few sideways glances at him and listening to a couple of soft sigh s from the blonde, Harry couldn t take it any more.

What s your deal, Malfoy? Harry said, getting from his seat and standing in front of the man. Harry looked down at the surprised blonde. He once more shut his book and set it aside.

However, before he uttered the first syllable, he was interrupted by a sudden jolt in the train, causing Malfoy to end up with an arm full of Harry. But it was only for a second, because in the next moment they were sent hurling into the wall, as the train came to it s final halt. Everything was eerily silent for a moment, then someone down the hall yelled. The lights above their heads flickered once, then died. Neither man moved for a moment, each trying to get their bearings. It was only Malfoy s heavy breathing Harry s ear, that caused the brunette to come to his sense.

He pushed Malfoy off him, and straightened his glasses. Thankfully they weren t broken. But they did little good, as the train was pitch black. The crash had caused the curtain on the window to collapse, shutting out the sunlight. Harry s first thought was Dementors, but he didn t feel the sudden chill that came with their demonic presence.

He got his wand out just in case.

Potter. Came Draco s voice from some where in the dark.

Yeah. He said wondering if he should try the window. He decided to wait when Malfoy spoke again.

I think there s something on the train. Harry didn t question how Draco could possibly know something like that. After all, their sudden cease of movement could be explained by a mechanical malfunction. There was nothing magical about this train except for them. They had no reason to be suspicious. Yet, they both were. Harry s fears only became solidified by Malfoy s statement.

Years of training taught him to trust his instincts and his partners. And while Malfoy was not even close to any of the partners he s worked with in the past, Harry did have to give the other man some credit. Besides his own intuition was screaming at him. He slowly moved next Malfoy as the he opened the door.

Someone very solid ran at Harry with the force of a semi-truck and he fell back into the blackened-out cabin. He heard Malfoy s grunt as something knocked him backwards as well. The blonde and the man that tackled him landed next to Harry and Malfoy followed suit as Harry stunned his assailant. Once both men were unconscious, Malfoy stood up and went to the door once more, this time with more caution.

I think it s clear. Come on, He said and disappeared into the shadowy hall. Harry stumbled after him, clumsily tripping over the body of one of their attackers. He managed to reach the long hall, feeling his way to what he thought was the exit. He wandered down the eery path, trying to find Malfoy. He found nothing. But that didn t feel right. Harry was certain this train had been full of people and that all of them couldn t have gotten off already. He was about to open a nearby door, to check for others, when a hand grabbed his shoulder.

This way. I found a way out. Malfoy s voice was in his ear and his hand was tugging him the opposite direction he had been going. Harry resisted.

Wait. There are people still on board. We need to help them.

They re fine. Just a bunch of muggles. What ever hit the train must have froze them. He said pulling at Harry once more.

But,...

Potter. Obviously what-ever caused this doesn t care about them. They weren t the ones attacked. We need to leave, now. He said, using more force and finally moving the stubborn Gryffindor.

Harry reluctantly followed Malfoy to the exit. They ran from the train and into the nearby trees. There were no signs of who ever stopped the train, but they didn t wait around to see if they would be stopping by. Harry needed time to recuperate and to think. As their run became a jog and then finally a brisk walk, the pair fell into silence. Harry s mind was too busy racing to notice. He felt uncomfortable leaving all those people behind, but he had to admit Malfoy was right. He hoped they would be fine. Harry desperately needed to contact the minister and inform him of what just happened. But he looked around realizing it might be more difficult then he thought.

He was starting to get restless even though they were still moving. Harry felt the time slip away from him. Time he could use to track down who-ever attacked them or time to figure out what to do next. Maybe he should have stayed behind and questioned the two un-conscious people in his cabin. It had been a while since he d had to deal with a suspect, but he was sure he could remember how.

It took him ten full seconds to realize Malfoy was no longer beside him. Harry stopped and looked over his shoulder. The blonde was beckoning him to follow. Harry sighed and shrugged before taking off after the man. His quest lead him over some railroad tracks, across a street and in front of a small diner. Harry went straight for the phone. He wasn t sure if he should use magic yet and was glad he had a muggle number in case of emergencies. He watched Malfoy follow a sign pointing around to the back of the building. He needed to use the loo.

Harry shut the door and picked up the phone. When it came time to dial the number he found himself doubting his decision. While he did appreciate the man letting him out of the office, he for some reason he didn t trust the new minister. He couldn t bring himself to call the man. Instead he punched in the number of Kingsley. Ever since the war Kingsley had always shown complete loyalty to him.

Harry, is this you? Harry strained to hear. The voice on the other end was almost too quiet to make out, but he was sure it was Kingsley.

No wait! Don t answer that. We don t have much time. Harry tried the volume button on the phone. No change. He pressed the phone closer to his ear.

There s a leak. Your cover s been blown. Forget the mission. Stay where you are. Try to blend in. I ll reach you when it s safe...... Keep Malfoy with you. This is very important, do not use any magic. Your in great danger. Stay where you are, it s best I don t know where it is. You can t come back, yet. The phone clicked ending the one sided conversation.

Harry stared down at the black receiver in his hand. This was almost too much to process. He was close to being over whelmed by all that happened in just the past two hours. But Harry let his Auror instincts kick in. He had a new mission. He left the compact booth and went to search for Malfoy. He was slightly surprised how they could know about Malfoy, but he shrugged it off. Instead he focus on how he was going to break the news to the blonde.

Harry entered the restroom, just as another man was exiting. They exchanged apologizes and Harry smiled at him. The man blushed and walked into a trash can. But Harry was already scanning the room for Malfoy. Harry informed the blonde of their situation. More predictable then an old geyser, a pout graced Malfoy s features and he huffed.

What do you think we should do? Harry asked hesitantly.

What do you mean, We? This is your problem Potter.

Well, like it or not, your in this as deep as I am now. And like I told you, Kingsley said they know about you. Which means they ll be after you too. It s best if we just stick together and lay low for a bit. Maybe we can.... He sighed. I don t know, camp in the forest or something.

I m not sleeping in the dirt, Potter! Malfoy cried indignantly.

Well, what do you suggest we do? He snapped back. His patients growing short.

In case you ve forgotten, we do have these helpful things called wands.

Do you listen at all when I talk? Harry said, rolling his eyes.

I drift in and out. After a while it all starts to sound the same. Malfoy said, looking slightly frustrated.

We can t use magic. It s not safe.

Then what is your plan, oh great one. Because I m not sleeping on some dirty forest floor until Merlin knows when.

He stormed out of the restroom.

Lucky for him, the answer to his question was waiting just outside. Malfoy stopped short, not wanting to have to deal with any more annoying people today. There was a pair of muggle twits right in front of him.

Denice was an elegant middle aged woman, aging quite well. Her eyes were deep, full of life, and the color of dark chocolate. There were small wrinkles around them, but nothing compared to the crows feet other woman her age had. Her eyes lied, making you think they belonged to a young teen on the verge life, instead of a woman half-way done with hers. She was average height and her shoulder length brown hair bobbed back and forth as she walked along side her husband of fifteen years, Bob.

Bob looked as well aged as his wife, but his big secret was being born a few good years after her. He had a full head of chest nut colored hair and sparkling blue eyes. He was taller then Denice, but just as fit. He smiled, patiently, as his wife talked excitedly about something.

Malfoy watched the couple and from his spot. Staying hidden behind his corner. They had stopped walking while Bob tied their dog, Trixie, to a post.

When do they get here? Bob asked as he looped the leash around the pole and slipped it through the other end. His voice was deep and soothing.

Not for another month, but I wanted to get everything ready now. Malfoy was surprised to hear an American accent. He watched as Bob stood up and pecked his wife s lips. He slid and arm around her shoulder and pulled her into a tight, half hug.

You worry too much. Relax. She leaned into him before pulling away.

I know. It s just the contractor s still have to finish the bedroom and my boss is not doing anything about it. Even though he insisted he deal with the room. I want everything to be prepared and done with as soon as possible.

Malfoy found himself sympathizing with the woman. While she was complaining, she wasn t being whiny. She just sounded annoyed at the incompetence of the people around her. Malfoy could relate.

Did I tell you they are asking for twice as much now. And Jack and Alex want a new carpet put in. Those two are so sweet. Jack promised not to bother me again. I told him they were no bother at all. I love getting their e-mails. Suddenly she got more excited. All the while Bob watched her with loving eyes. Her passion was part of the reason he fell in love with her.

Did I show you the carpet. Oh, it s gorgeous. The most beautiful blue. Much better then that drab brown that s in there now. They only saw pictures, but they knew right away it was no good. She paused to take a breath.

Jack has a really great eye. It s a shame we can t talk more, because, he s so funny. There about to start their trip any way. But I nearly fell over laughing the other day when he told me this story of how he and his partner... I told you he and Alex ran a business together right? He nodded, before cutting her off.

Denice. I love you with all my heart, but I haven t eaten since breakfast.

She smiled sheepishly and apologized.

It s alright, I m used to it by now. He teased her.

Prat. she shot back.

Bint.

There was more to their friendly banter, but Malfoy couldn t hear it as they disappeared around another corner and out of his sight. Malfoy turned sharply and came nose to nose with Harry.

He jumped back and scowled at the man.

How long have you been there? Harry shrugged. Malfoy rolled his eyes and started walking.

Where are you going? Harry said when he caught up with him.

You can be really dense sometimes, you know that, Potter?

At Harry s confused look he continued.

We re you listening at all?

Harry frowned in concentration, trying to figure out what changed since there fight in the bathroom. He had chased Malfoy out, only to find the other man concealing himself with the building, while he watched two muggles talk. Curious Harry had moved to see what they were discussing, but he didn t understand what it had to do with them.

You mean the house? He asked, still not sure where Malfoy was headed.

Merlin, I should get an award for putting up with you. Malfoy stated.

Will you just tell me, Malfoy. Harry growled, getting frustrated. Malfoy stopped to face the brunette man.

Yes, Potter. The house. The big empty house. He stressed the word empty.

We pose as these business men, Alex and Jack, and we have a place to stay.

What? We can t..... Harry started, but Malfoy was already walking away. Harry caught up to him and pulled on his arm with a little more force then he meant to. The blonde gritted his teeth but didn t make a sound. Harry smiled as he waited for some passerby s to walk around them before he spoke.

Wait, just think about this for a minute. He pleaded.

What s there to think about. The house is empty. We have no money, no food, no ids, or magic. It sounds like these muggles don t know what Jack and Alex look like. I guess they only ever talked via computer maybe the occasional phone call, so they won t be able to tell we re not them. It s getting late and I m tired. So unless you have a better idea.... Malfoy waited for Harry to talk.

But...wait, you know what a computer is? Harry said, getting distracted at the idea of Malfoy knowing something about muggle life. Malfoy rolled his eyes and walked past Bob and Denice s dog and around the final corner. Harry rounded it, just as Malfoy went through the diner doors.

Harry had no choice but the follow the stubborn blonde. He shot past the smiling hostess, around the muggle trying to catch her kid and straight to Malfoy. He was standing by an empty table and scanning the room.

Come on, they re over here. He walked towards the couple, expecting Harry to follow. The Gryffindor shrugged. He d come this far, he might as well see what the Slytherin had planned. As much as he hated to admit it, Malfoy was probably right again. Besides, a few people were starting to stare at him. He frowned. This was not how his mission was supposed to go. He didn t even know where he was. Grudgingly, he walked up to stand next to Malfoy, just as the other man opened his mouth.

Excuse me? Harry s jaw dropped at the sweet, almost shy tone of his voice. The couple looked up expectantly. Malfoy smiled candidly at them. Harry gaped.

Are you Denice? He asked the woman he already knew was. She nodded, returning his smile. Harry marveled at Malfoy s acting skills. The blonde let out a small sigh and a look of relief washed over his face.

Oh, good. We ve been looking for you all over town. He let out a convincing, exasperated sigh.

You see we ve lost all our luggage. Which had all our money, ids, phone s and even your number. I know we re a bit early, but we had an emergency. We honestly have no where else to go. It seems we just have one mishap after another.

I m sorry. Who are you? Denice asked politely as she could. Malfoy ducked his head, feigning embarrassment.

Forgive me. I m Jack and this is Alex. He said gesturing to Harry.

Denice and Bob shared a look. Harry gulped, ready to bolt.

You re Alex and Jack? She said slowly, giving Malfoy a chance to hear the question clearly.

He nodded, confidently. Inside, he was slightly nervous. Something was off here. The couple at the table shared another look. The patron s of the diner, who had been pretending to eat, but were really listening, stopped pretending and stared openly at Harry. He squirmed under the attention.

The newlyweds? Denice asked.

Harry s blood ran cold and he felt like he was hit with a sack of bricks. He didn t think he d ever been more embarrassed. His checks flushed bright red. Of course. Now that he thought about it, it didn t make sense that business partners would share a house. He was ready to apologize for coming to their peaceful town and lying to them, before running out and never coming back. But the hand that slipped into his prevented him from moving. Harry stared at Malfoy, dumbfounded as he turned back to the couple at the table.

Yes, that s us.

An: Love it, hate it? Tell me what you think. Please. I should update next week. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

**AN: Thanxs for the reviews. So glad you like it.**

**Chapter two: Home Sweet Home**

" Is there a problem?" Malfoy said, giving the impression that he was worried he upset her. Harry was still getting over his shock. He barely registered Malfoy releasing his hand so the blonde could slide and arm around his waist, effectively pulling Harry to his side. All he could do was blink, trying to wrap his mind around what the muggles had said. And what Malfoy had just done.

" I'm sorry...." She said, attempting to collect herself. " When...in your letter's you.....You just....I thought.." She broke off, looking Harry over.

" You always made him sound like a...well.... a woman." She finished. Harry snorted. It was borderline hysterical. He was getting over his shock and now panic was slowly bubbling to the surface. How were they going to explain that? Malfoy however remained calm.

Inside Denice was upset with her self. While she wasn't born in this town, she did come from a small community. A same sex couple was not something she had seen a lot of, much like the rest of the town. And while she was more open minded then most, it still took some adjusting to. She was raised with different beliefs then " big city slickers", as her dad used to call them. But through her adult life she had come to understand there was more to people then what her parents told her. Quickly getting over her self, Denice vowed to make them feel as welcomed as she could.

" Yes, well, it's a bit of a joke I play with him. We like to pretend sometimes." He winked at the brunette, before growing serious.

" I do apologize if I gave you the wrong impression."

Denice smiled knowingly at his earlier comment. The lady two tables down choked on her turkey sandwich.

" That's fine. I know how that goes." She replied patting her husband's hand. Malfoy smiled a genuine smile. He knew he liked this muggle. She was bold.

" I'm afraid the house isn't ready. The bedroom's not finished and the carpet won't be put in until next week. The contractors already tore it out, however. None of the furniture has arrived yet."

" That's alright. As I've said before, we are in a bit of a bind. We really have no where else to stay."

Harry was sure that was the only honest thing Malfoy said to this lady. He had finally gotten over the initial stun. He was only slightly un-comfortable now. And that, in large part, was due to the patrons of the diner still staring at him. He was grateful that Malfoy shielded him from most of their disapproving and inquisitive eyes. But that was the other problem. Malfoy still had a firm grip on his waist. His arm was cradling Harry's lower back and his palm was causally draped over the brunette's hip as long fingers rested on his stomach. Harry could feel the heat coming off Malfoy's body and he desperately wanted to pull away.

He tried to distract himself with other thoughts. He turned slightly so he could watch the blonde. His act was very convincing. He had just the right amount of desperation in his voice as he plead his case, his hand, the one not holding Harry, was being pushed through his white locks and his shoulders were slightly slumped. All this conveyed an aura of dejection and despair. Only one thing gave the gifted actor away. His eyes. Harry noted they had a bit more spark in them then usual. They were alive. Harry realized something in that moment. Malfoy was enjoying this.

But that made perfect sense to Harry, the Slytherin always liked being the center of attention. And what was better then having a whole restaurant full of eyes on you? Plus he had the added benefit of making Harry feel awkward. He was in complete control and loving it. Harry tried to pull away discreetly, but Malfoy tightened his grip.

" Yes, of course. I understand completely." Denice said, after listening to Malfoy's heart wrenching tale. He had told her about a fire that burnt their previous home and how they canceled their honey moon to come here and get settled in.

Denice smiled warmly at them, sympathy in her eyes, and she reached under the table. As she searched for something in the purse she just retrieved, Harry once more tried to escape the Slytherin's grasp. But the blonde only smiled as he waited patiently for Denice to end her search while simultaneously preventing Harry from moving. Harry huffed, giving up. He didn't want to cause a scene. Some people had gone back to their meals and the last thing he wanted right now was to do something to capture their attention. He wasn't sure what the blonde would do if he struggled any more. This Malfoy was unpredictable.

Denice gave a relieved smile as she found what she was looking for. She pulled out a set of keys and a small paper.

" Here are the keys and address. Do you need me to show you the way?" She asked.

Malfoy smiled politely and declined.

" Well, if you two need anything, don't hesitate to call. My numbers on the bottom. You can come by the office tomorrow and sign the papers. The address is on the back. If you need a ride or anything just call. It was a pleasure to finally meet you." She said reaching out her hand. Harry was relieved when Malfoy let go of him to shake it. The Gryffindor quickly stepped away from the blonde. He shook Denice's hand, while Malfoy shook Bob's. Then he did the same. When every one was finished, Malfoy once more slipped his hand into Harry's. Harry gritted his teeth. With a huge smirk, Malfoy said, " Come on, honey." Then in a staged whisper , that every one could hear, he continued, " I can't wait to get you home." and he lead them out of the diner.

Denice watched them go. She wasn't blind. There was tension between them. Alex held back a flinch when ever Jack touched him. Something was off with their relationship. She felt bad for them. All this trouble was probably putting a strain on them.

Poor things. She couldn't imagine what she and Bob would do if they lost everything in a fire. And then have what they had left disappear on their trip over here. And all after they just got married. How horrible.

To make matter's worse, her boss, Mr. Petri, was not going to be happy about this. He hated to be caught off guard. Their early arrival would defiantly put him in a sour mood. Not that he had many others. Denice frowned as she thought of how tomorrow's meeting would go. Those two were adorable, and she didn't want to have to subject them to any more negative experiences. They needed to relax, not be put under more stress. Maybe it was the e-mail exchange her and Jack shared or maybe it was because in a way the young couple reminded her of herself and Bob, but for some reason she felt protective of those two. She had to think of some way to help them.

Bob watched as a smile spread over his wife's face. He knew she was planning something. There was nothing he could do but sit back in his chair and wait for her to request his help. She was scheming up a plan. He smiled at her. Life with Denice was never boring.

Once they cleared the diner, Malfoy dropped Harry's hand. He took out the paper the muggle had given him and tried to make sense of it but gave up. He shoved the paper at Harry.

" Here. You lived with muggles, right? How do we get there?"

Harry blink at the man standing before him. He held the paper in his hand, but made no move to read it.

" Are you completely insane?" Malfoy opened his mouth to answer, but Harry cut him off.

" What were you thinking? You can't just walk into a place and just... just... I don't even know what you did. There aren't even words! No one is stupid enough to do what you just did. You had no idea what could have happened. We could have been caught or thrown out." Harry stopped to take a breath and Malfoy took advantage of the break in his rant.

" What I did, Potter, was get us a place to stay. Who knows how long we have to spend here, without our out wands, without communication to the wizarding world, and without anyone half-way decent to be around. And all because, guess what? Big surprise, some psycho path is trying to kill you! Again!" Malfoy said, getting annoyed at the other man's stubbornness.

Un-able to argue with the last point, Harry settled for scowling and turning away from the blonde. He focused on the paper in his hands. He needed to calm down. Malfoy was right. They had no where else to go. And while he didn't agree that it was all his fault, he still felt slightly guilty for their predicament. But ultimately, it didn't excuse Malfoy's attitude. He ignored the blonde as he focused on the paper. It read, _541 Staber street_.

Harry frowned. He knew how to read an address, unlike Malfoy, but he had no idea how to reach Staber street. Or even where to start looking. He sighed, eying the local shops, wondering what he could do. As his eyes came to rest on a gas station, an idea suddenly came to him. Harry stepped off the curb to cross the street, without looking to see if Malfoy was following.

When he stepped into the small store, he was disappointed to see Malfoy come in after him. Harry made his way over to the man behind the counter. He was a short man. Only half his chest was visible above the counter. His red curly hair stuck up even more then Harry's, but with out the charm. It looked as if he had a fight with some wild animal. His clothes were ripped in some places and patches were covering old tares in others. He looked tattered and old and completely out of place in the flourescent lit store. It looked as if everything around him had a make over and he was left behind. Harry smiled as he greeted the man. Joe. His name tag read.

" Excuse me, sir. I was wondering if you could help us. We're looking for Staber street." Malfoy was no longer behind him. He had ventured to the back of the store. Harry felt a slight unease, not having the blonde with in his field of vision. He didn't need any more surprises today.

" Sure, thing sonny." The man forced Harry's attention back to the front of the store. Joe used only his left hand to point, even when a young woman came in to buy a candy bar. He wrung the girl up, never stopping his detailed description of the old abandoned building they needed to pass on the way to their destination. Harry smiled politely as the man gave the history of every landmark in the old town. By the time he was finished Harry was more then ready to leave the store and the talkative man behind. This day was getting more exhausting by the minute, and he still needed to find the house.

Despite the man's additional, unnecessary explanations, Harry was fairly confidant he could find the house. He stepped out into the sunlight, breathing in the fresh air. He allowed himself a moment to take in the scenery around him. He watched as a young woman stopped in front of the local supermarket to buy some flowers. She greeted the florist with comfortable friendliness. They laughed as they exchanged money. The woman stayed after she had purchased her flowers to talk some more before she departed. This was what Harry was expecting.

A nice small community, where everyone is friends and nothing complex happens. It's just a simple town, full of simple people, making their way through life. No big villains to face, no noisy reporters snooping around for their next story. The biggest thing on every one's mind is who are the new guys in town. Harry felt calmer just watching the two women interact. Maybe they played cards every Wednesday or their children went to the same school. Perhaps they had known each other their whole lives or maybe they only know each other as consumer and florist.

" She's not your type."

Harry jumped as the voice startled him out of his pondering. He turned away from the two women across the street, to face the intrusion.

" Where were you?" Harry asked the blonde, who had suddenly appeared out of no where.

" What's a matter, Potter, you miss me?" He said smirking at the brunette.

" Just wanted to make sure you weren't off telling another poor muggle you were their long lost brother, so you could get a free lunch or something." Harry replied.

" I would never even joke about being related to a muggle." Malfoy scoffed. Harry chuckled at his reaction.

" Sorry for even suggesting such a thing." He said, still smiling at the response he got from the blonde. Suddenly Harry sobered up. He had just acted somewhat civil towards the blonde. Almost five whole sentence and they weren't insulting each other. At least not seriously. He wasn't sure what to do next. It was new, not feeling angry or annoyed at the other man. He didn't have a lot of other experience with Malfoy. But still he felt something change between them. Harry's awkwardness must have shown on his face because Malfoy was staring at him strangely. Maybe he was making too big a deal of this. Harry shrugged off his thoughts.

" I got directions. It shouldn't be too long." He said, pulling the blonde out of his stare. Malfoy nodded and Harry started out in the direction the man at the station had given him. He was mildly entertained to find every bent stop sign, broken fence and street name the man had described for him. He snorted softly to himself.

Finally they reached their destination. 541 Staber street was a small house. It was covered in a dark brown, freshly coated paint. The window and door frame were trimmed in white. Harry and Malfoy walked up the cement path surrounded by green grass and to the front door. Malfoy had the key so he took it out of his pocket and turned it in the lock. The door opened with a twist of the knob and Harry was ready to enter. But Malfoy didn't move. He held the door slightly open and turned to look at the Gryffindor.

" Want me to carry you across the threshold?"

Harry pushed past the smirking blonde and stepped into the house. Malfoy came in behind him and shut the door. To their left was a large living room. The floor looked like a lost pirate had landed there and went digging around for his treasure. The cold cement and blue lining were exposed. A roll of fat, brown carpet was sitting in the corner. Some worker had left behind one of his tools. It was laying in the middle of the room.

" It's just how I always imagined my first home would be." Malfoy said sarcastically.

Harry rolled his eyes as he turned his attention to the kitchen. Nothing exciting about it. It was a normal kitchen with cabinets, counters, wooden floors and a sink. It was much smaller then the living room. And the there was a space across from the stove for a refrigerator to go. The only thing in the place not attached was a tiny table in the center of the wooden floor. Harry's eyes left the nearly empty kitchen and traveled to two doors down the hall. He walked to the first and found a bathroom, the next was closet. Malfoy walked past him and through the last door. Harry assumed it was the bedroom. He followed the blonde inside, but stopped short once the room came into his view.

" Potter, there's a hole in the wall."

Malfoy's gaze was on the closet sized opening across the room. Harry saw it. It was kind of hard to miss. He didn't respond to Malfoy's comment, just continued to stare dumbly. The opening gave them an excellent view of the house next door's bedroom and part of their bathroom. There was a tree close enough to touch growing right outside. The breeze was blowing it's branches and bringing the sent of leaves to the two men standing in the doorway.

" This place is falling apart." Malfoy stated.

" It is not. It just needs a little work. That lady told you it wasn't ready." Harry said examining the rest of the room. It was larger then he expected it to be, but just as empty as the rest of the house. A mirrored closet was on his right and door which Harry assumed was a bathroom on his left.

" A little work? This place needs more them that. It should be condemned."

" Don't be so dramatic." Harry said. He didn't understand why Malfoy needed to find fault in everything.

Suddenly a bird flew from the tree and into the bedroom. Harry watched as it landed on the edge of the hole and studied himself and Malfoy. The blonde turned to Harry and raised an eyebrow. Harry scowled at him. The bird flew away, uninterested with pair of humans before him. Malfoy left the room and Harry shut the door behind him as he followed.

When he stepped into the hall way he could see Malfoy was seated on the step that lead to the living room. His head was in leaning against the wall. He looked tired. Harry suddenly felt a stab of guilt. Malfoy was a twit, but he was an innocent twit. He shouldn't be here right now. He didn't belong in some unfinished house in a muggle town. He was only here because of Harry.

" What are you staring at?"

Malfoy's harsh tone broke his train of thought. He frowned at the man and any feelings of guilty evaporated.

" Nothing." He replied.

A knock at the door startled them both. Harry took out his wand without thinking, as Malfoy got to his feet and concealed himself behind the living room wall. A quick nod to Harry let him know he had his back. Harry advanced to the door with caution, his wand at the ready. His heart began to beat wildly in his chest. Who could be at the door? No one knew where they were. All the muggles in town didn't think they were coming for another month. Harry gripped his wand as he reached for the handle. Someone suddenly shouted through the door.

" Hello?" Came a woman's high pitched voice.

" I'm Cindy. From next door. We saw you come in and wanted to welcome you..." Harry opened the door, effectively cutting her off. He slipped his wand back in his pocket, suddenly feeling foolish for thinking he was about to be attacked. The number of surprises today had him a little jumpy. Harry turned his attention to his guest.

On the porch was a twenty something woman wearing a skin tight pink top and a pair of jeans. The outfit showed off her perfect, fit body. Her hair was almost as blonde as Malfoy's and worn down loose around her face. Beside her was a young sandy haired boy, who looked around five. He was clutching his mother's hand and hiding behind her leg. The woman, Cindy, was holding some sort of dish in her other hand. A huge smile was on her face. Her grin widened as she eyed Harry. He gave a small smile back, feeling uncomfortable with the way she was looking at him, but not enough to look away.

" Hi, I'm Cindy and this is Max." She said introducing the boy at her side. Harry waved to him and he gave a shy smile in return.

" We live next door. Max was playing out side when you came in. He must have seen you and when he told me you arrived already, I just had to come over here and introduce myself."

Some how she had moved closer while she was talking and when she held out her hand for Harry to shake, she barely had to move it at all. She shifted the dish under her other arm, never letting go of her little boy's hand, with the ease of an experienced circus juggler. The graceful act many mothers must learn. Harry, not wanting to be rude, took her hand. He smiled warmly at her as he noted how soft her skin was. A pink stain appeared on his cheeks.

Her eyes flickered to something over his shoulder, breaking their staring contest and Harry suddenly remembered Malfoy. They dropped hands and Harry made room for the blonde man to stand next to him, so he could introduce him to their new _neighbor_. As he tried to remember the names they were supposed to have, he was shocked out of his memory by a hand slipping around his waste.

" Hello, I'm.. Jack. And I see you met my husband, Alex, already." He said giving the other blonde a smile, while at the same time letting her know she was barking up the wrong tree. The woman looked shocked for a moment, then disappointed. She nodded stepping back and giving them their space. Harry watched the interacting with amazement. It was like some unspoken agreement just occurred. Malfoy turned his attention to the kid.

" Hey,... what's your name?" The child ducked his head behind his mothers leg and muttered something. Cindy laughed. Apparently she wasn't bitter over being denied a chance at Harry. Malfoy removed his hand from Harry's waist and bent down. Harry watched curiously.

" I'm Jack." He reached out his hand. The child peeked out from his hiding spot and eyed Malfoy's hand, but made no move to take it. Malfoy just chuckled and straightened. Cindy smiled brightly at him.

" He's a bit shy around strangers. Anyway, we wanted to give you this." She handed Harry the bowl she'd been holding.

" It's not anything special. Just some lasagna. We weren't expecting neighbors so soon. I thought the house was still under construction."

" It is actually. Terrible mess in here. However we have no other option. We've had a bit of an emergency." Cindy suddenly became concerned.

" Oh no! Is there anything I can do?" She said, her mother instincts kicking in. Her attention was short lived however, as a tug on her pants alerted her that her son needed something. She looked down at him and he whispered something Harry couldn't hear, but Cindy did. She looked apologetic.

"I'm sorry. He needs to use to bathroom. Would you mind?" She asked.

" Of course. Please come inside." Malfoy scooted over to let her by. " It's the second door on the right." He explained.

She walked to the door and opened it. After a moment of quietly talking with her son, she shut the door and let him do his business.

" He won't say a word to any one unless I'm in the room, but he insists on going to the bathroom on his own." She said, walking over to Harry and Malfoy. She sighed, giving up on trying to figure out what went through her five year old's mind and looked around the house.

" Woah. You weren't joking, were you?" She said looking around the wrecked room.

" You need anything?" She continued.

" No, we couldn't ask you...." Malfoy started. Harry looked at him incredulously. There were a dozen things he could think of. He didn't think Malfoy would have a problem taking things from a muggle, and she was offering.

" Don't be silly. It's what neighbors are for. Besides, I know what it's like. When we left Max's dad the first time, we had nothing. Struggled for years. Now we have this beautiful house and that's only cause Denice was so kind. Course that was before Mrs. Petri's son took over. But anyway, I know what it's like when life throws you a few curve balls. Lets start out with what you do have."

Max came out of the bathroom and once more attached himself to his mother's leg. Harry waited for Malfoy to speak. He seemed to know what he was doing.

" That's very kind of you. Well, to be perfectly honest we have nothing. There was a fire and then a luggage problem on the train." He informed her.

" Oh. It's worse then I thought. Hang on. I'll be right back." And with that she took her son's hand and disappeared through the front door.

" What was that?" Malfoy asked as soon as the door shut. Harry looked at him confused.

" What?" He asked.

" Don't act like you don't know. I saw the way you looked at her." Harry was even more confused. Why would Malfoy care about him looking at some girl.

" Potter, have you given up completely at trying to use your brain?"

" We are supposed to be newlyweds. How's it going to look if your start making moon eyes at every female that walks through the door?" He continued. He took the dish from Harry's hands and walked into the kitchen. Harry once more found himself following the blonde.

" I was not making moon eyes. I was being polite." Harry defended himself.

" That was a little more then being friendly to your neighbor. That woman would have had you on your back so fast you wouldn't know what hit you." Malfoy said from his place on top the counter. He had perched himself next to the sink. The lid was off the dish and he was eyeing the contents suspiciously. Harry's cheeks reddened at the flippant way Malfoy just described Cindy's intentions.

" Your lucky I stepped in. You should be thanking me." He smelled the food and picked at a corner of the pasta with his finger.

" For what? I can handle myself." Malfoy stuck the red sauced food into his mouth and licked his fingers, before tearing another piece off.

" Potter, you can't be that naive? That woman is looking for one thing and one thing only." He licked some sauce off his face as he chewed.

" I have gone out on dates before." Harry said crossing his arms and leaning against the door frame. Malfoy was distracting him. He never would have thought the prince of Slytherin would eat with his fingers. He watched as the blonde sucked a piece of lasagna off his thumb. It was captivating. Malfoy's laughter brought his gaze back to the blonde's eyes.

" Yeah, but I bet you've never gone out with a woman who has a child, have you?" He finally grew bored of the meal and set the bowl next the him on the counter. He jumped down.

" No," Harry admitted. Malfoy gave him a smug smile as he approached the brunette. Harry pushed himself off the wall and resisted the urge to step back.

" Potter, woman like that only want one thing." He paused, creating a dramatic effect. Harry held back a sigh. " A father for their child." Malfoy finished, before he walked past the Gryffindor and into the hall. Harry frowned in thought. Sure Cindy would want a father for her son, but that couldn't be the only thing she looks for.

Just then Malfoy came through the kitchen caring a large brown paper bag. Cindy and Max followed him, each caring their own bags.

The bags were placed on the tiny table and Cindy turned to Malfoy.

" Would you mind getting the last one? It's on the porch. Thanks." Malfoy nodded and left the room. Cindy turned to Harry and gave him a warm smile.

" This is just a few things I think you might need. I sent Jack to get the blanket. I only have one to spare, but I'm sure that wont be a problem." She gave him a wry grin.

" But I put some toothpaste, shampoo, some plastic spoons left over from Max's birthday party, things like that in the bag. Then the other one has some food. It's not much....."

" It's more then enough. This is very kind of you." Harry said feeling awkward.

" What are neighbors for. Besides like I said I know what it's like."

Malfoy came back in, saving Harry from having to think of something else to say to the woman. He felt uncomfortable around her. He didn't like lying to people, especially ones who were being so nice.

" Thank you so much, Cindy. If you ever need help with anything you can come over here. We'd be more then happy to repay you for your kindness." Malfoy offered her.

" Yeah, like I was telling Alex, don't mention it. Well, we should be going. Max has soccer practice at six." Malfoy nodded.

" Have fun, Max." He said attempting to get the child to speak. No such luck. The boy only clutched his mothers hand tightly as they left.

" That was nice of her." Harry said once the pair had disappeared. Malfoy shrugged.

" What? You don't agree?" Harry asked.

" I don't need charity from some muggle, Potter." Malfoy gave as an answer. Harry just watched him dig through the bag Cindy put on the table.

" I see." He said, as Malfoy found a package of cookies. He ripped them open and pulled one out. He tested it and must have found it edible, because he tossed it into his mouth and reached for another one.

" This doesn't count." He said. Setting the cookies aside and searching for more goodies.

" Yes, it does." Harry insisted.

" No, it doesn't." Harry rolled his eyes. He wasn't going to get any where with the other man. He sighed. It was too easy to become used to the polite Malfoy. But he was forced to realize that was just an act for the muggles. Malfoy was still argumentative and stubborn. Harry shrugged and went over to the other bag. He pulled out it's contents and displayed them on the table. A bottle of strawberry shampoo, some generic toothpaste, two brushes and some soap, among other toiletries and some kitchen supplies lay before him. Harry went to the bag Malfoy brought in from the porch and found a large quilt and two yellow towels along with two pillows.

He returned to the kitchen and picked up the bag of cookies Malfoy abandoned for an apple. Harry sat on the floor and began to eat.

" Potter really, were you raised by pigs?" Malfoy said with obvious distaste at Harry's manners.

Harry snorted and some bits of cookie flew out of his mouth. Malfoy pulled a face.

" Not far from it, actually." He replied. Apparently it wasn't the reply Malfoy wanted because he just rolled his eyes and went to the hall muttering under his breath.

" I'm going to take a shower!" He called a moment later.

" See if I can get the muggle smell off me." He said in a quieter voice. Harry quickly jumped to his feet and grabbed the strawberry shampoo and the soap. He carried them down the hall and knocked on the bathroom door. A muttered curse later, the door swung open to reveal disgruntled looking Malfoy. He looked at Harry expectantly.

" Here, you forgot the soap." Harry said smirking. Malfoy grabbed the bottles from Harry and with a curt thank you he shut the door in his face. Harry frowned. It wasn't what he was expecting. He was waiting for the complaint at having to use a woman's shampoo or the snide remark.

He shrugged it off and went to look through the rest of the food. As he looked around the small room he suddenly noticed something he hadn't seen before. It looked like a door. The reason he might have missed it the first time was it was it's color. The same pale green covered the walls. Harry walked over to it and tried the knob. It was stuck so he pulled harder and with a pop it fell onto the floor and rolled under the table. He heaved a sigh and continued to work on the door. Finally he got it open.

It lead to a short cement porch connected to four skinny stairs. Harry stepped into the small backyard examining his surroundings. He could see over the white fence enclosing the grass and into the neighbors yard. He saw a toy truck and a soccer ball and assumed it was Cindy's yard. On the other side was a hot tub and a bull dog tied to a post. It wasn't barking, just watching Harry with a curious expression. Directly in front of him was the back of another house. The fence had only six inches between the yard Harry was standing in and the yellow house. Harry sighed and sat on the steps.

He wondered how long he was going to have to be here. He hoped they had gotten some one to work the case he was supposed to be on. It was frustrating for Harry not to be able to do anything about his situation. A dog barked somewhere as Harry sat thinking about his location and what he could do next.

A rather large black owl landed next to Harry some time later, starling him out of his thoughts. He looked at it suspiciously. The owl dropped half a peace of parchment on the ground. Harry read the frantic scribbles with out having to pick it up. Right away he could tell it was from Kingsley.

_Here's some things you might need. May take longer then I thought. So sorry. Be safe. Don't try to contact me._

Harry's stomach clenched as worry over took him. Maybe his friends and co-workers were in danger. More then ever he wanted to ignore the warning and return home to see what was going on. But he knew he couldn't. Kingsley was not the type to ever react. If he said it wasn't safe, then it wasn't safe.

The note suddenly burst into flames. Harry waved the smoke away before removing the package from the owls leg. As soon as he did the owl's features transformed. His dark coat shed it's black color and donned a new light brown one, before he flew off into the distance. Harry carried the package into the kitchen.

As he stepped through the newly discovered door, Malfoy reappeared, freshly washed. His hair was slightly damp and the unmistakable smell of fruit was in the air. Harry chuckled.

" What?" Malfoy questioned holding his head up high.

" Nothing. This just arrived. It's from Kingsley." Harry held up the parcel.

" How do you know it was from him?" Malfoy questioned, narrowing his eyes.

" It came with a note." Harry replied as he dug through the contents of the bag Cindy gave them. He was looking for scissors or something sharp he could use to cut the strings. He found a butter knife under a checkered wash cloth.

" What note?"

" It caught on fire." Harry explained as if it were the most natural thing in the world. He started sawing at the string. Then he set the knife down and took the paper off. Inside was a cream colored box. Harry wondered how this was supposed to help them, but he shrugged as he pulled the box open.

" Potter, you're not making any sense."

But Harry wasn't listening. He had opened the box only to discover another inside. He rolled his eyes and pried the lid off the metal box. Suddenly Harry's vision was blocked by a large dark shape. He yelped as he flew backwards and Malfoy was at his side a second later. The blonde had thrown his body in front of the Gryffindor, shielding him from the explosion. Harry covered his head with his arms until the last of the contents in the box landed in the kitchen,

The table, floor and counters were blanketed with what looked like clothes and a few other items. Malfoy quickly got to his feet and moved around to the opposite side of the table, when he realized the explosion only consisted of clothing.

Harry blinked from his spot on the floor, trying to figure out what happened. He got over his shock and stood on unsteady legs. That was one of the last things he had been expecting. It looked as if Kingsley had packed a whole wardrobe in the small container. Sudden relief filled his chest. Harry was grateful he had such a good friend in the ministry. This little arrival made Harry feel like maybe he could bear this burden. Kingsley was out there some where think about him, working to get him home. Hope was restored to the Gryffindor.

Malfoy was already searching through the sea of outfits as if it didn't just explode out of a canister the size of a shoe. Harry shrugged and moved to do the same.

" That was interesting." He said casually, picking up an awful yellow shirt. Maybe he'd been to quick to praise Kingsley. He put the shirt down distastefully.

" Yeah. And that's twice you owe me now, Potter." Malfoy said distracted. He was grabbing shirts and sorting them into piles so fast Harry got dizzy watching him. No doubt he was claiming all the decent clothing for himself.

The brunette thought about the other man's statement. Malfoy had thrown himself in front of Harry. It was odd behavior that the presents before him had nearly caused him to forget. That and the fact that Malfoy had moved away from him so fast Harry wasn't sure he was even there to begin with. Now that he thought about it, Malfoy had been covering him all day. From the train, to when he found the exit, to the knock on the door earlier and just then in the kitchen when they were attacked by the burst of clothes. Harry hadn't had time to sit and think it over. He might have even been willing to reason it as instinct. Malfoy wasn't protecting him, just reacting to a situation. Even so, it surprised Harry to hear him admit he'd done it at all.

" For what? There was no danger."

" Yes, but judging by your girlish cry you didn't know that." He finished his rapid sorting and now there were two sloppy piles on the table, leaving the other items from the container visible. Malfoy set to work on those.

" It was not girlish and I was surprised is all." Harry defended himself as he watched Malfoy add more things to each pile. Malfoy raised a disbelieving eyebrow at him.

" Sure, Potter. What ever you say." He let out a long sigh, and ducked under the table, looking for anything he had missed. Harry bent down to look at what the blonde was doing, but he had already straightened. When Harry too regained his normal stance he found Malfoy looking at him quizzically.

" Now I know I'm not as familiar with muggle things as you are, but what would Kingsley think we need with a door knob?" He said holding up the dirty brass knob that fell off when Harry was attempting to open the jammed door to the back yard. Harry looked at the blonde holding the dingy object and frowning at it. Suddenly a loud laugh escaped him.

He had to lean against the wall as all the tension from the day spilled out of his mouth. He couldn't stop his body from shaking as he let all his stress melt away.

Not even when Malfoy glared and angrily through the knob on the table before he stormed out of the kitchen, could Harry quell his laugher. In fact it seemed to make it worse. He was nearly brought to tears. When he finally managed to get a hold of himself he wiped the water from his eyes and stood up. Malfoy never returned.

Instead of going to search for the spoiled man, Harry went over to the table to see what the blonde had done with the clothes. As he went through the piles Harry was surprised to see that neither pile had been the 'bad' pile. Most of the clothes weren't as offensive as the yellow shirt he'd found and those that were had been divided equally. Sudden guilt swelled inside Harry. He needed to find the blonde and explain to him.

He stepped out of the kitchen. When he glanced into the living area he saw that Malfoy had unrolled the carpet and laid it down in a portion of the room. He had also taken the blanket and was wrapped up tightly in it. He appeared to be asleep or he was faking it. Either way Harry thought it best not to disturb him. He could apologize tomorrow. He went back to the kitchen and retrieved the items Malfoy hadn't gotten from the counters. There was a couple of pillows, a pot, some yogurt and a fork. Harry opened the yogurt and ate it with the fork. He didn't want it to spoil. He sent the rest of the things on the table. When he finished he threw the empty cup into one of the bags Cindy brought over. After checking the metal box from Kingsley to make sure nothing was left behind, he tossed that into the bag as well.

Harry felt restless so he decided to straighten the piles a bit. It lead to him folding the clothes and grouping them. There were four pairs of pants and five shirts each. Six pairs of sock and under ware. There were even two scarves. Among the other items Harry found a wristwatch, and a wallet. He opened the wallet and found muggle money inside. He took it out to count it and was shocked to find more had taken it's place in the wallet fold. Guess it didn't matter how much he used. They had an endless supply. Once more Harry wondered how long they were expected to stay here. Harry checked his watch and debated going out to find a store. It was still early.

He decided against it, not wanting to get lost. Instead he made a list of things they needed that wasn't in the bags Cindy brought or Kingsley's package. He sat against the wall, writing on a piece of the brown paper bag he'd torn off and a pen from Cindy. Harry continued writing through his yawns and in spite of his vision getting blurred. His weary body craved sleep and finally as Harry was trying to think of food that didn't need to be refrigerated, it got it's desire.

The brunette's head slide sideways on the wall behind him as he lost consciousness. The list slipping from his hand and gliding across the floor. By the time it ceased it's delicate flight, Harry was gone to the world.

An: Sorry this took more time then I planned. Next chapter should be up shortly. Review....please....anyone there?


	3. Chapter 3

**An: Thank to all who read and to those who reviewed. Sorry for the wait. Life is kicking my a** right now.**

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

**Chapter Three: Adjusting **

Harry woke to the sound of running water. He cringed as he lifted his head off his shoulder. He was still sitting on the floor with his back against the wall. If he could go by the shooting pain in his neck and back, he had been all night. Letting out a grunt he forced his body to stand. He blinked, adjusting his glasses and the blurry image of blonde hair became much sharper.

Malfoy glared at him and shut of the water. He was holding a glass, but he set it on the counter with a disappointed look. Harry had the sneaking suspicion that if he hadn't woken when he did, he might have gotten a face full of water. He looked over Malfoy. His sleepy brain not objecting as his eyes slowly traveled the length of the blonde. He was dressed in different clothes then he had gone to bed in and while it wasn't slicked back, his hair had clearly be done. Harry noticed he had no shoes on. Dark green socks were visible under the cuff of Malfoy's slacks. Harry sleepily smiled at the notion of Malfoy wearing colored socks.

" Potter!"

Harry looked up at an irritated Malfoy. He blushed slightly and shrugged sheepishly. He remembered he was going to apologize but Malfoy spoke again.

" Hurry and get dressed. I want to get this meeting with the muggle's over with. And I found your list. Most of what you wrote will be useless. I added a few things. We can find a shop afterwards." He stated. Harry noted he was a bit more distant then he had been yesterday. He must still be mad. However, his attempt at an explanation was cut short.

" Come on, Potter!"

And then the blonde shoved some things into Harry's hands and pushed him to the bathroom. Once inside Harry sighed and resigned to listening to the blonde's instructions. He could explain later. He undressed in record time and stepped in the shower, not wanting to make his situation more un-bearable then it had to be. He sighed as the hot water hit his sore neck. If he was going to be spending time with Malfoy he might as well try and get along with the other man. And if he wanted to change the direction this day was heading he should just do what he could to avoid upsetting the blonde, until he calmed down a bit.

Harry was surprised to find the clothes Malfoy chose for him didn't make him look atrocious. In fact it was the opposite. The jeans fit him snugly and the shirt brought out the right amount of green in his eyes. He had to admit Malfoy had style. It was not what he was used to. Harry never really had time to spend on his wardrobe and so his choice in clothing hadn't evolved much since school.

Harry hung up his towel and searched for a comb. He opened the cabinet behind the mirror with out thinking. He did a double take when he pulled back the door to reveal shelves stocked with products. Harry gaped openly at the cupboard.

Where had all this come from? Maybe Malfoy had... Harry shook the idea away quickly. The blonde hadn't brought anything with him. He searched for an explanation but none came. A sudden loud banging on the door caused Harry to jump and knock his tender shoulder on the open mirror. He hissed in pain and yanked open the bathroom door. Malfoy was standing with an impatient look on his face.

"What's taking you so long anyway?" He demanded.

" I was looking for a comb." The brunette replied, rubbing his shoulder. He was probably going to have a bruise, on top of the stiffness already there.

Without warning Malfoy pushed himself inside the room. Harry stumbled backwards at the intrusion. He tripped on his discarded clothing and fell onto the closed toilet lid. Malfoy 'tsked', under his breath, as he shook his head.

" Really, Potter? Do you have no manners at all." He said kicking the clothes aside.

" I....." Harry started before he realized he didn't have to answer. He watched Malfoy with narrow eyes. The blonde was searching the full cabinet. He didn't seem at all surprised by their sudden contents. He pulled out a few bottles and a red brush. Then he turned to Harry. He held the brush in his hand as he tilted Harry's head to the side. The brunette automatically tried to pull away.

" What are you doing? Get away....get away from me." Harry stammered. But Malfoy just held Harry's head in his firm grip.

" Stop moving, Potter." He said grabbing a fist full of the raven locks and tugging harshly.

" Hey. Let go." Harry yelled, trying to shove the blonde away. Pain shot through his sore back, but he ignored it.

" Will you quit acting like a child. I'm not going out in public with you looking like you haven't used a brush in years. No one will believe your my husband. If you are to be associated with me, I need to at least attempt to tame this rats nest you call hair." Malfoy explained giving his hair another yank.

" Oww." Harry squirmed as he tried to get away again, upset that Malfoy managed to insult him four times with his little speech. He struggled more, only to be rewarded with more hair pulling. Finally he gave up and sank back against the toilet tank. He crossed his arms and gave Malfoy the most evil glare he could muster. The blonde smirked in return.

" Finally."

A second later Harry felt the bristles of the brush running across his scalp. He was expecting to feel more stings of pain, but surprisingly he only felt the occasional pull when the brush fought a particularly nasty tangle. The only real pain he felt was in his neck. He greatly regretted falling asleep against that wall. Harry tried to relax and ignore the fact that it was Malfoy brushing his hair. The awkwardness between them, however, only grew.

" Do you know why the cabinets are all full?" He asked, un-able to take the silence any longer.

" The whole house is stocked. The kitchen, the closets. I guess it was because of what Kingsley sent last night."

The mention of the previous day, brought a fresh stab of guilty to Harry. For the third time that morning he tried to apologize, but also for the third time he never got a chance. The brush suddenly left his head and was replaced with fingers. Harry stiffened slightly at the new feeling, but memories of the sharp tugs from earlier prevented him from protesting.

But soon even the words he held back, melted from his mind, when the blonde's hands retracted and came back, bringing a new sensation with them. A cool liquid was being meticulously massaged into his scalp. After a few more awkward minutes of sitting while Malfoy let his fingers roam through his hair, Harry finally began to relax.

He let out a small sigh. The hands in his hair froze and then disappeared entirely. Harry looked up. Malfoy's eyes were traveling over the top of his head, down to his fringe and finally to Harry's face. The blonde stepped back to get a whole picture of his creation. His eyes drifted over Harry making him feel suddenly self conscious. Malfoy had a satisfied smile on his lips.

Harry felt claustrophobic all the sudden. Un-comfortable with the scrutiny he stood up, hoping to end the tense moment. However, all that changed was the look on Malfoy's face. When their eyes meet Harry's feeling of being too big for the room, only grew stronger. Malfoy continued to stare.

" I thought you wanted to go." Harry blurted out, shattering the moment. Malfoy gave him a dirty look and stalked out of the bathroom. Harry followed feeling even worse then had when he woke up and not knowing exactly why.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Denice looked over the information on her computer. She had to ask her self, for the hundredth time this year, why she was doing this. _'Oh yeah._', she thought bitterly, ' _The boss said so. That's why'_. She made a face as she remembered the day he decided to make it company policy to come in an hour before opening to get an early start on the day. Completely pointless, in her opinion. Just one of Mr. Petri's _improvements_ to the company. Denice had hated the man since he first walked through the door.

The previous business owner had been a kind old woman. Her death shocked and saddened the whole town. She had lived fifty-two of her eighty-seven years of life here. She was the sweet understanding nieghbor any one could go to for help. Everyone would missed her. And then, to add insult to injury, while they were still dripping with mourning, Mrs. Petri's son had moved in and asserted his control over the company.

Bert Petri was a short man, with a bad fake tan and even worse breath. A man who smoked imported cigars, drove an expensive new sports car, and in spite of having a wife ( and bearing a strong resemblance to a troll), flirted with any woman that had the unfortunate luck to be within walking distance of him. He got excited at controlling people and always made sure to let you know that he was the one in power.

He wanted to the top and had no problem stepping on the backs of people who he had the power to make kneel. He kissed up to any one who was above him and stepped on any one who wasn't. There weren't many people of power in a small town like this one, but he managed to find them all. How such a rotten excuse for a man came from such a kind and gentle woman as Mrs. Petri was lost on Denice.

The only reason she could come up with was that Mrs. Petri must have fall in love with an actual troll when she was young, thinking naively it could be changed. But after years of trying and failing to make such a creature civilized she gave up and had to leave her love behind. But she didn't leave alone. And some nine months later she gave birth to the spawn of her failed love. Being the good woman she was, she tried to raise the half-breed child, but failed to change his nature, just as she had failed to change it's father.

Denice chuckled to herself. She could hear Bob's gentle voice in her head, telling her she'd finally lost her mind, there was no such thing as trolls. She'd always had an active imagination. It's part of what kept her so young.

Denice bit her lip as she looked at the clock. It was almost time for them to open. She didn't know much about Alex and Jack, but she had the felling that Jack was the type of man who liked to get things done promptly. She wouldn't be surprised if he walked through the doors as soon as Jenny, the secretary, opened them. Alex on the other hand, was more of a mystery to her. He seemed quieter, but not shy. He didn't say much yesterday, but his presence was strong. His bright green eyes held such wisdom, that no one that young should have. He must have had a hard life. Yet, there was also a carefree, childlike look to him. Obviously, he was under stress at the time, but Denice was convinced if she had meet him under different circumstances his boyish charm would be more evident. Not to mention he was gorgeous, both men were. It was easy to see what had attracted them to each other.

Perhaps Alex had put a damper on Jack's punctual nature. She hoped not. Denice had plans and she was ready to get them set into motion. Plus Mr. Petri, despite having the strict policy about coming in early, rarely ever showed his ugly face before ten. Perhaps the young newlyweds would come in soon and they could avoid the guaranteed unpleasant experience meeting Bert Petri would cause. Denice had the papers all ready. A few signatures and they could be on their way. After, of course she set up the first stage of her plan. She looked at the clock again and sighed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When Harry and Malfoy finally walked through the door, Denice was in the bathroom. Which was fortunate for the pair, because it gave them time to collect themselves. Malfoy's mood had only seemed to get worse as the morning went on.

After the bathroom, he went to the kitchen, gabbed some things off the table, ignored Harry's statement of hunger, and made it very obvious that he wasn't waiting for the Gryffindor as he walked through the front door. Harry grudgingly followed. He was less willing to make peace between them now. Once on the porch Malfoy had shoved the slip of paper with the address on it, in Harry's face and looked at him as if daring him to say something.

Harry just read the paper, not wanted to give him the satisfaction. He didn't know why both of them were in such foul moods but he didn't care. With out a word to the blonde Harry started off. He had been paying attention to the streets when they were searching for the house yesterday and was confident he knew the way.

Half an hour later he realized how wrong he was. But he didn't want to admit it, so he kept walking. As they passed the post office for a second time, Malfoy finally said something. An argument and what would have been a screaming match, if they weren't both aware of the people around them, occurred. It ended with a fuming Harry following a briskly walking Malfoy down the street. The blonde insisted he might as well try since it was blatantly obvious Harry had no clue where they were going.

Harry's mood grew darker when, by pure luck, Malfoy made a left where Harry had gone right earlier, and discovered the agency. The smug look on the blonde's face combined with the stiffness in his neck was preventing Harry from calming down, but he tried any way. Which brings them to where they were now. Standing inside the tiny establishment as far away from each other as possible.

Denice came out of a door in the back and Harry felt Malfoy scoot closer to him. Resisting the urge to punch him in the nose Harry let out a breath and focused on what Denice was saying.

" ....lucky you arrived now. I have the papers here." She held up the documents. Repeating his actions from yesterday, Malfoy wrapped an arm around Harry. The brunette gritted his teeth as he allowed himself to be led to a two seat couch. Malfoy sat down and crossed his legs, pretending to read the papers before him.

" Only Jack needs to sign. But I'm sure your aware of that." Said the older woman smiling at Harry. He sat down next to Malfoy, wishing he would hurry up already.

" It's sweet that you came together. Give it a few years and you'll value those moments on your own." Denice joked. Truthfully, she still spent any extra time she could with her husband, Bob. Malfoy chuckled and put an arm around Harry.

" Oh, I almost forgot something. I'll be right back." She got up and went to speak with a red headed lady Harry hadn't noticed until now. Her name plate on her desk read, Jenny. Harry frowned at the similarity to his ex. Seeing the two women weren't paying attention to him and Malfoy, he quickly shoved the hand off his shoulder. He turned to face the man.

" Stop touching me." he hissed under his breath. An evil gleam appeared in Malfoy's eye and Harry suddenly regretted saying anything at all. Malfoy leaned in close to Harry. The raven haired man scooted away until his back hit the arm of the couch. Malfoy continued to move closer.

" I'm sorry, _luv_. Does it bother you?" He whispered in Harry's ear. Causing an un-welcome feeling to spread through him. Malfoy pulled his face away, but didn't completely give Harry his space back. He caught the green eyes with his own and Harry bit his lip unconsciously. Harry watched as Malfoy's eyes flickered to his mouth. Warmth pooled in the Gryffindor's stomach.

A throat cleared somewhere to Harry's left and suddenly the body in front of him was gone. Malfoy smiled as he apologize to Denice and proceeded to sign the papers. Harry recovered and straightened up. He had been practically draped over the arm of the couch. He felt the blush creep up his collar, and avoided eye contact with either person sitting around him.

That was the second time this day that Malfoy made him blush. He didn't understand the blonde's actions. One minute he was insulting him and the next he was actually being decent. Then he was looking at him with that look in his eyes.

A hand on his thigh brought Harry out of his musings. He looked at Malfoy but the man was talking with Denice. Something about a barbeque. Harry heard Malfoy say 'they'd love to' and decided he better start paying attention. It turned out Denice invited them to her party. She lived in the neighborhood and thought it would help them get to know the people in town. Harry wondered if Malfoy agreed just to annoy him.

Eventually they left the small agency, with a promise to see each other later that night. Denice offered to come and see how much work the house still needed. She admitted to only visiting it twice and that her boss was in charge of some of the work . Once more Harry wondered what Malfoy was doing. He asked as soon as they were outside.

" Since when are you so willing to be around muggles?" Harry asked, whispering the last part. Malfoy shrugged.

" Perhaps, if she saw the mess the house was, then maybe she'd hurry to get it fixed." He answered.

" That figures." Harry said following Malfoy as he darted into the street.

" What does, Potter?"

" You just want to use her." He answered nearly bumping into Malfoy when he stopped.

" Shut your mouth, Potter! Once again, you start speaking before you have all the facts!" He said, shocking Harry with his vicious tone. He didn't think Malfoy would be so upset by his reasoning. Just when Harry thought he understood the blonde, Malfoy would do a sudden one eighty and make everything Harry thought he knew completely useless. And true to his revelation Malfoy disappeared before his eyes.

Well not some much disappeared, as hastily throw open a door and walk into a building. Harry was getting tired of following Malfoy around. However, he pulled the same door open and entered the building. He was not too surprised to find it was a grocery store. A memory of the blonde expressing his desire to get some things from the store suddenly sprang to Harry's thoughts. He found Malfoy standing in the middle of the frozen food section holding a basket and looking throughly confused. A chuckle escaped Harry but he quickly stopped it at Malfoy's look.

He approached the blonde tentatively. Unsure what his reaction would be. Malfoy had the list in his hand and was frowning at a frozen pizza.

" Why don't we start at one end of the store and go down each isle. Since neither of us is familiar with this place. And it might be better to get a cart." He said waiting for Malfoy's reaction. Harry tried to sound as platonic as he could.

" I don't need your help, Potter." Was the curt reply. Harry sighed as he watched the blonde storm away. Harry stayed back as the other man traded his basket for a cart. He nearly ran Harry's foot over on his way back to the frozen isle. He began putting things into the cart. Harry didn't mention that they had no way to store frozen food.

The brunette trailed behind him as he went down each row throwing random things into the cart. He clearly had no clue what he was doing. Harry tried to remember the list, not daring to ask for it. He also added things to the cart. He didn't make many additions, taking Malfoy's word for it that the house was supplied with most things.

By the time they were finished Harry was once again in a foul mood. The blonde had rejected and ignored all of Harry's attempts to break the angry aura that surrounded them. To make matters worse on the last isle Malfoy had 'accidentally' knocked a whole shelf of bathroom tissue onto the floor, just as two woman pushed their carts into the isle. With a cheeky grin Malfoy addressed Harry.

" Would you get that, Hon? While I go pay." And he left Harry to pick up the mess. Thankfully the lady's took pity on him and helped, cutting his time in half. He caught up to Malfoy just as he was handing the bills to the cashier.

" Hey." The man greeted happily, upon seeing Harry.

" Hello." Harry replied, wondering why the man seemed so cheery.

" You don't remember me do you?" Harry shook his head slowly. Panic rose in his chest. Did some one from the wizarding world recognize him? He felt Malfoy stiffen beside him. He must be thinking the same thing. This could blow their cover.

" Yesterday?" he prompted, smiling. Harry relaxed. It was some one from town.

"From the bathroom." He said, pouting a little upset Harry didn't remember. Harry firmly ignored Malfoy as he turned to look at him. Suddenly Harry remembered. It was the man he almost ran into when he went to look for Malfoy.

" Right. Yeah, hey, about that.....you know, Sorry again. " He said, not knowing what else to say to the stranger. The man's demeanor brightened considerably and he was about to say more but Malfoy cut him off.

" As fascinating as this is, I do have places to be today." He said icily. In spite of Malfoy's cold glare, the cashier remained oblivious. He got Malfoy's change and handed it the irrate blonde, who snatched it fiercely and gathered his bags before leaving the store.

" So, I was wondering..." But Harry cut off his mumbling sentence.

" I'm sorry. I have to go." And he raced after Malfoy.

Harry thought it best to let the other wizard cool off, so he walked two feet behind him. He thought of offering to help carry the bags, but he knew the blonde would only end up turning his good intentions into a fight, so Harry stayed quiet the whole walk back to the house. When they got inside Malfoy slammed the groceries on the table and left the room.

Harry searched the bags until he found the book he'd put in the cart and set it aside. He went to the cupboards and looked inside. As he expected the were filled with food, from canned peas to peanut butter. In fact they were so filled, there was no more room for the things they'd just purchased. Not knowing what to do and not wanting to be in the room when Malfoy returned Harry grabbed his book and went to the living room. He wished he'd been listening when Denice was explaining when the electricity would be turned on. He went over to the window and pulled the maroon curtains apart.

Sunlight spilled into the room. Harry stood for a moment letting the warmth seep through his skin. When he felt himself growing too warm, he looked around the room for a spot to sit in. The living room looked less gloomy in the light. Harry walked over to the carpet, un-rolling it just as Malfoy had the night before. He sat against the wall and nearly cried out as hot pain shot through his back. He forgot about his sore body. Harry sighed and leaned back more gently. It was still uncomfortable, but he ignored it. Pulling out his book, he began reading.

Sometime later Harry heard a curse from the kitchen. Looking at the watch on his wrist he noted nearly two hours had passed since he first sat down. He hoped in that time Malfoy had calmed down, but the sounds from the kitchen caused him to think otherwise. He closed his book and set it on the floor next to him. He rubbed his neck as he stepped onto the wooden floor carefully. Malfoy was opening and shutting cupboards, obviously looking for something. There was a bowl on the counter with pieces of tomato and cucumber inside.

Harry walked over to the table and picked up the head of lettuce that was resting there. He tossed it back and forth in his hands while he waited for Malfoy to acknowledge him. When Malfoy finally spotted Harry in the kitchen, he slammed the cupboard he just opened, shut with a bang.

" What do want?" He demanded harshly.

"I'm sorry." Harry said, hoping it was what the other man wanted to hear. A few beats of silence followed. Apparently it was the right thing to say because Malfoy's frown disappeared so quickly Harry had to wonder if it was ever there to begin with. He across the kitchen took the lettuce from Harry and smiled.

" Took you long enough. I was going to make a salad, but there's no dressing." He threw the lettuce up in the air and caught it agin as he walked over to the counter. Harry pushed down his annoyance at how easily Malfoy switched moods and decided to bring up the other thing on his mind. He stared off carefully.

" I'm glad you accept, because I think we should try and be more friendly towards each other. We might be here for a while and ...."

" You just don't know when to shut up, do you Potter?" He said suddenly, startling the brunette.

" What are you talking about?" Harry said.

" Never mind." And with that Malfoy, abandoned the head of lettuce to turn and walk out.

Harry was getting more and more confused. He just wanted answers. He assumed Malfoy's easy acceptance of his apologize was going to make things easier, but Malfoy once more over reacted to something Harry said. It would be much simpler if the other man just talked about what was bothering him, instead of throwing a fit and storming off. Not wanting Malfoy to blow him off again, he followed after the blonde, getting more angry with each step.

" Malfoy! What's your problem? I don't understand you. I'm just trying to be civil and your throwing it back in my face!" Harry's voice was louder then he intended. The expression on Malfoy's face when he turned around made Harry cringe. He looked like a mad man.

" Me? You're the one who's been acting like a prat the whole time. Ever since the train! I did nothing to warrant such a rude greeting. But you, being the stuck up, too worried about your own life to notice those around you, prick, that you are, didn't see that. You just assumed I was there to cause trouble. You never gave me a chance, to absorbed in your own fantasy land. Then you act as if you're the righteous one, apologizing and being civil to the ex-death eater. When it was your fault the whole time. If you just taken your head out of your ass for one moment, maybe you could have seen that. No wonder you couldn't make it work with the weaslette. Did she finally realize you couldn't care about anyone but yourself ? What happened, Potter did she not worship you enough. She have her own opinion about something?"

" Shut your mouth, Malfoy." Harry said, not trusting himself to say any more.

" Oh, I think that was your best come back, yet. I must have touched a nerve. Am I right? That's what happened. You didn't...."

Harry's fist cut off the rest of Malfoy's comment. The blonde reeled back for a moment stunned at Harry's actions. Then he recovered and the fight began.

Sort of.

Malfoy kick Harry's knee, causing him to yell out in pain. He stepped back holding his hand up. Malfoy looked at the digits as though they were a talking to him.

" Wait. I don't want to fight." Harry said, catching his breath, one hand on his injured knee.

" I just want to know what your prob..." he stopped deciding against using those words again. He glanced at the blonde to gage how pissed he was.

" I just wanted to know what was bothering you. And I'm sorry. Again. You were right. I never gave you a chance. Why don't we start over." Harry stood up straight, rubbing his even sorer neck. The blonde was silent for a long while, before he got a dangerous gleam in his eyes accompanied by his infamous smirk.

" I don't know, Potter. You were quite a jerk. I'm not sure I can trust you." Harry fought down the remark on the tip of his tongue. He opted for silence.

" In fact, I don't know if I can trust anything you say." Then he did something that made Harry's blood run cold. He pulled out his wand.

" Malfoy," Harry said warningly.

The blonde just continued to smirk. He spun the piece of wood around, using his thumb and index finger to twirl the stick.

" What?" He asked innocently. He ceased the spinning and held his wand correctly in his pale hand. Harry took a step closer.

" Don't be stupid. You know you can't use your wand." Harry wasn't sure what Malfoy was doing. Maybe he was just trying to scare Harry. If that were the case, then it was working. Harry didn't know if Malfoy would really do something like this or not. He knew that Malfoy was spoiled as a child and that he did stupid things when he didn't get what he wanted. Harry remembered Hagrid's baby dragon and Buckbeak. Surely, Malfoy had grown up since then. However, thinking of his behavior lately, Harry discovered he couldn't take comfort in that thought.

"But I _don't_ know. _I_ never talked with any one at the ministry. Maybe your just crazy and your keeping me here to torture me. I mean really, an exploding note? Or maybe the problems been resolved and we're staying here for nothing. Any number of things could be true." He said raising his wand hand to his waist. Harry took one more step.

" Malfoy, this isn't some game. Our lives are at risk. Put the wand down." Harry felt panicked. What was Malfoy playing at? He tried to reason with himself. Malfoy wasn't an idiot. He wouldn't put their lives on the line for a simple spell. Maybe he had come to the end of his rope. They did have to put up with a lot lately. Maybe Malfoy finally snapped.

Malfoy raised his wand, aiming it at a pillow they left in the hallway. Harry reacted before he knew what was happening. He lunged at the blonde, knocking him down to the floor. His head hit the wall and he yelp out in pain. Harry went for the wand while he was distracted. But Malfoy recovered and kept his grip on the wooden stick. He shoved Harry to the side and started to get to his feet.

Harry rolled and stood first, knock the blonde into the living room. Malfoy tried to speak and Harry was afraid he was going to say a spell. Quickly he grabbed a pillow that was sitting by the wall and threw it at Malfoy's face. Before the blonde could react, Harry once more dove for him. He grabbed the hand holding the wand and tried to pry the fingers apart.

" Wait, Potter. Hold on." Malfoy said, while he was working to keep his hold on the wand. But Harry didn't listen. Malfoy had tried twice now to expose them and he wasn't going to fall for any of the Slytherin's tricks. Seeing that he was getting no where, he switched his tactics. He didn't want to hurt the other man, but he saw no other option. He used his foot to kick the back of Malfoy's knee.

As Harry expected the blonde lost his footing and fell to the ground, but as he didn't expect the blonde took Harry with him. He landed awkwardly. The blonde's elbow had managed to knock the wind from his lungs. He struggled to catch his breath as he simultaneously maneuvered himself on top of Malfoy. The whole time he never relaxed his grip on Malfoy's wand hand.

Harry slowly realized that Malfoy was making a strangled noise. He looked at the blonde and saw him smiling. The noise was laughter. Harry scowled at him and went for the wand again with his opposite hand, fearing the blonde really had cracked.

" Wait....stop, Potter. I was only....kidding." The blonde managed between laughs. The sight of Malfoy laughing at his expense enraged the Gryffindor. He stopped going for the wand and punched Malfoy in the stomach.

" Hey!" He cried out. Harry gave him a smug look. Malfoy suddenly moved with lightning speed. He flipped their position so he was on top, only he was also holding Harry's hands above his head so the brunette couldn't move. He smirked down at him.

"Alright it was cute before, but that hurt. Will you listen. It was just...." But Harry didn't want to listen. He was angry. He finally understood Malfoy was only messing with him earlier and that he had no intention of using his wand at all. Harry felt like a fool for thinking he did. It hurt his feelings that Malfoy would do something like that after he had tried to be honest with the man. He wanted to get away from the blonde, but he couldn't get his hands from Malfoy's grasp. He struggled vainly against him, before finally giving up. He stopped fighting and scowled. Malfoy chuckled again.

Something in Harry snapped. He managed to pull his leg up and knee Malfoy in the stomach. With a grunt he rolled over and onto the floor next to Harry. But it wasn't enough for the Gryffindor. He turned and snatched the wand from Malfoy's relaxed grip. He jumped up and was running down the hall, aware that the Slytherin was on his heels. He shot into the kitchen and looked around just a second too long. Malfoy grabbed his arm. Harry escaped his grasp and ran around the small table.

" Potter. Give me back my wand." Malfoy said slowly. Harry opened his mouth to protest, but the blonde man surprised him, by sliding across the table. Harry backed up and watched in horror as the table collapsed under his weight. Malfoy landed ungracefully on his back, his head banging on the ground. Harry looked at the other man's messy appearance as he lay on the broken table top and suddenly realized how childish he was being. He had no reason to keep Malfoy's wand. He was just upset at being made fun of.

He sighed ready to apologize, again, when a knock at the door interrupted him. Malfoy's head shot around and he sat up quickly.

" I'm getting really tired of these muggles. Don't they know what privacy means?" was all he said before he went to the door. Harry stayed back, not wanting to be around the other man right now. He was embarrassed at his own behavior. But he felt slightly better. He wasn't sure, but he had the feeling that in some weird way they had resolved the problems between them. Near the end the fight went from anger-fulled, to almost playful.

Harry stepped out of the kitchen and froze in horror as he saw a police man standing in the door way. Not wanting to jump to any more conclusions, he slid into the living area while the officer took off his hat. The man in blue never noticed. The Gryffindor listened from his spot behind the wall.

" Sorry to bother you, but Mrs. Fisher, from across the street," He made a vague motion with his thumb, indicating something behind him, before continuing, " She heard noises from the house. And was concerned. Said it sounded like fighting." The plump officer moved his head around Malfoy, to get an un-welcomed, better look inside.

The blonde could only guess what the officer was thinking. He knew what this looked like. His lip was sightly swollen and his shirt was ripped. He was still trying to catch his breath and one of his shoes was missing. All a result of his struggle with Harry.

_Bullocks_, Harry thought from his spot behind the wall. _Damn nosey muggles_. How were they supposed to explain this one? Malfoy obviously looked a mess. There was no way he could talk himself out of it. Harry wasn't sure how familiar with the muggle world the other man was. Maybe he didn't even know what _police _were or how big of a problem they could make for them. Harry looked around, trying to think of something to do that would explain Malfoy's appearance.

" Is everything alright in here?" The man continued to question. Malfoy wasn't sure he could come up with an excuse, but he knew he had to try. He opened his mouth to speak. But all that came out was a squeal. Suddenly Malfoy was thrown, none to gently, against the wall. He didn't have time to wonder what happened before a warm mouth pressed hard against his. Some one moaned very loudly and a pair of hands slid up his chest. A body was pressed intimately between his legs, causing his blood to rush south.

Malfoy was too shocked to do anything at first. He stood still, not reacting. The person moving against him didn't seem to like that, because he nudged Malfoy with his hip. The blonde quickly caught on, grabbing the other man and pulling him even closer. He moved his mouth eagerly against the soft lips, while he tugged at the hair his hands were tangled in. Some where deep in Malfoy's brain, he was aware of the police man standing not one foot from them, but his body didn't seem to mind.

Harry pulled back and Malfoy found himself staring into a pair of green eyes. He moved forward to take those lips once more, but a cough interrupted them. Malfoy watched as Harry turned his head and pretend to notice the police man for the first time. His eyes widened and he smiled sheepishly. He threw his head into Malfoy's shoulder in fake embarrassment. Malfoy held back a shudder. He hit Malfoy on the arm.

" You didn't tell me some one was at the door." He said, reprimanding Malfoy.

" You didn't give me a chance." He shot back. A reddish tinge appeared on Harry's cheek and Malfoy wondered if it was part of his act. Harry hit him again and turned to the police man.

" I'm sorry about that." He told the officer, ducking his head. Suddenly worry lines graced his features and he looked up again.

" Is something wrong?" he questioned, looking convincingly worried. The police man chuckled and shook his head.

" Nothing at all. You must be the newlywed's. Welcome to Sharmon. And, uhhh, Sorry to bother you." And with one final look at Malfoy he turned and walked back to his car. Harry let out a breath as he shut the door. His head fell against it as he closed his eyes. His back was screaming at him, but another part of his body was commanding more attention.

" Well, Potter if I knew you kissed like that maybe I would have been nicer to you ages ago." Malfoy winked at him and walked back to the kitchen. Harry stared after him. He wasn't expecting such a strong reaction to what just happened. If anything he was expecting it to be awkward and strange. Which was part of the reason he came on so strong.

" Potter. Get in here I need you to do something." Malfoy shouted.

Harry shook his thoughts away, pushing them deep, deep down, before entering the kitchen. It turned out Malfoy wanted him to go back to the store. Harry's first instinct was to protest, but after all that just happened maybe some time apart was what they needed. He listened to the blonde's specific instructions on the type of dressing he wanted, before taking the wallet and leaving the house. When he returned Malfoy took the bottle from him with a thank you. They ate the salad in silence, on the kitchen floor. When they were done Harry offered to wash the plates.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They didn't speak for the rest of the afternoon. Harry picked up in his book where he'd left off and Malfoy had disappeared somewhere to the back of the house. A knock two hours later brought them both to the door. Harry stood back as Malfoy pulled it open to reveal Denice. She smiled to greet them.

" Hello. I'm a little early. I hope you don't mind."

" Not at all." Malfoy said, plastering on his 'sincere' smile. He stood back allowing her to enter.

" Hello Alex." She said happily when she spotted Harry. He returned her greeting.

" Well, I talked to the carpenter on my way over. He said they can come in tomorrow at..." She trailed off, then gasped.

" Oh. Jack I'm so sorry. I had no idea it was this bad." She was standing on the step that lead to the living room, surveying the damage within. Malfoy remembered the first time he saw her and how worked up she was about having the home ready for the couple. He felt guilty at causing her pain.

" Don't worry, Denice. We understand it wasn't your fault. We're just grateful for the place to stay." He put a hand on her shoulder, hoping to take her attention from the sight before her. She turned around, distress clear on her face. Harry watched the interaction. Either Malfoy was getting better at lying or he actually felt sorry for the woman. The thought shocked Harry. It didn't fit with the idea of the Slytherin Harry had in his mind. But then again, most of his actions lately were unexpected.

Whether it was an act or not, Harry felt bad for the woman.

" He's right. We're lucky it's available at all." Harry said.

" That maybe true, but I still feel awful thinking about you being stuck here. Is the bedroom alright? I know Mr. Petri was in charge of the repairs in there." She headed to the back of the house. Apparently respecting their privacy wasn't one of her concerns. Harry shared a look with Malfoy. He looked as lost as Harry at what to do. They watched as she opened the door, muttered something under her breath and shut it again.

" You can't stay here." She decided.

" No!" Harry said without thinking. He didn't want to leave. What if Kingsley wanted to contact him. He wasn't sure if the older wizard would be able to find him again. It might be dangerous. It wasn't worth the risk. Not to mention the hassle of searching for another place to stay.

" What Alex means is, we really don't mind staying here." Malfoy corrected. He gave Harry a firm look.

" Nonsense. Look, maybe we can pay for a hotel until the house if fixed. Or... Oh, I know. You can stay with me and Bob!" She said enthusiastically. Harry sent Malfoy a desperate look, waiting for him to deny her invitation. But it never came. He just stood there not saying a word.

" It's perfect. We have the space and he would love the company."

" Denice, we couldn't possibly..." Harry started, realizing Malfoy was going to stay silent.

" Don't worry. Your privacy will be completely respected. And we have the room. It won't put us out at all. It would make me feel so much better if you let me help. Besides, it should only be for a day or two. I'll get the repair man in as soon as possible. You don't want to be here when they're working, anyway. " She said, giving an answer to any reason Harry might have to object. The brunette sputtered, trying to come up with a polite way to deny her.

" I see you've got some blankets." She said referring to the folded quilt and pillow, Malfoy put in the hall. Denice bent over and pick them up.

" I'll put these in the car, while you get what-ever else you need. I'll be outside when you're ready." She left the house, in a brighter mood then before.

This was not part of her plan, but maybe this was better. She hadn't missed the awkwardness between them. They were standing on opposite sides of the room. And Jack was uncharacteristically quiet. Something must have happened since this morning. Living in that place, couldn't be good for their relationship. Denice smiled as she thought of the things she could offer them. Some peace of mind, assurance that their own home would be ready soon, and some time to relax and maybe reconnect with each other.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

" Why didn't you say anything?" Harry turned to the still silent Slytherin.

" You heard the woman, Potter. She's harder to argue with then a Hippogriff. No, you have to coax her into thinking it's her idea. Anyway, it won't be that bad. I'm sure her place is a lot nicer then this." Malfoy said, going to the bathroom and packing the hair products in the cabinet into a bag he retrieved from under the sink.

" Maybe. Except your forgetting one thing. She thinks were married!"

" So what, Potter? We put on a show for the muggles. What do you think we've been doing this whole time. Nothing's changed." He said shutting the mirror with a shrug. Harry was leaning on the doorframe, blocking his path. Malfoy walked up to the brunette, who quickly moved. He went to the bedroom and came back with a suitcase. Harry looked at it, wondering where it came from.

" I put our clothes and some other things in here. You want anything else? How about a door knob for a memento?" He said with a grin.

" Malfoy..."

" Look, Potter. It's already done. She waiting for us outside, and unless your going to go tell her to forget her little charity case she seems to think we are, I don't see the point of us arguing about this. Didn't you say we should try to get along?" Malfoy questioned.

Harry sighed, knowing the blonde was right, but unwilling to admit it. Instead he opened the door and walked to Denice's car. He chose the backseat, knowing Malfoy would end up doing all the talking. The blonde entered the car shortly after. Harry forced a smile and resisted the urge the bang his head against the window as they drove away from the small brown house.

**AN: I think there are going to be three more chapters to this story. I have it mostly done, well the concept any way. In the mean time, reviews are greatly appreciated. **


	4. Chapter 5

**Small Town Trouble**

**An: Wow. Sorry for the long wait, but damn! I have so much sh*t going on right now. Anyway, here is another chapter. Hope you like.**

**Chapter Four: How good is your acting?**

They pulled up to Denice's house approximately three minutes later. She wasn't exaggerating when she said she lived around the corner. The car ride, although short, hadn't been as bad as Harry was anticipating. He was almost sorry it had to end. Denice was an opinionated woman with a strong sarcastic streak, which might offend other people. But Malfoy had the same cynical outlook on things as her and Harry was too intrigued by her witty humor to have problems with her comments. He found himself becoming increasingly fond of the older woman.

Feeling more at ease then he had since he started this failed mission, Harry kept his grip on the blankets as they walked up the step to Denice's front door. Bob opened it before they could even knock and gathered his wife into his arms for a loving kiss. He pulled back and looked at the blonde and brunette on his porch.

" Oh, hello." He glanced at the blanket in Harry's arms and then to his wife with raised eyebrows.

" Alex and Jack are staying with us for a while. I told them you wouldn't mind." She beckoned the men inside. They walked passed a surprised Bob and into the home.

Her house was bigger then the one they had been staying in. There was a crystal chandelier hanging in the entryway. Stairs lead off to a second floor and on the right was the entrance to the dinning room. Down the skinny hall and to their left was a living room and further still was the kitchen. The room must open and connect with the dinning area somewhere behind the stairs. Harry guessed the bedrooms were upstairs.

" Well, welcome to our humble home. Here, let me take that. I'll show you blokes the spare room. Then we can have diner." Bob took the quilt from Harry and led them upstairs.

Once again, his wife had not failed to surprise him, but over the years he had gotten used to her antics. It was like living with a real life Lucy or some other wild character from television. He learned it was best to just go along. Bob chuckled to himself when he thought of what a ride these young men where in for. Once Denice set her mind to something she rarely quit. They were in for a shock at how invasive and pushy she could be. With the purest intentions, of course. She would never do anything too over the top. Bob frowned. Although, bringing strange men into their home was a first.

Once they made it to the second floor Harry looked around, surveying his surroundings. There was a bathroom to the left and a door at the end of the hall. Another door, the one which Bob went through, was across from the bathroom. Harry followed him inside. Malfoy stayed in the hall, peering through the threshold.

" It's not much, but I think it's got a certain charm. Denice designed it herself. " Bob said, setting the blanket on the bed. Malfoy stepped inside and put his bag on the dresser, directly inside the door. Then he placed the suit case next to it. He looked around. The walls were calming cerulean hue. There was a window on the center back wall. The bed was located underneath it. A closet to the right and a small table with a lamp on it, next to the bed.

" It's fine. Better then what we had before." Malfoy said, reassuring the man. Bob smiled and reminded them dinner was almost ready. He informed them they could get settled in and meet them in the kitchen in ten minutes. Then he shut the door and went to find his wife.

Harry let out a sigh as fell onto the bed. It was better then he expected and he groaned as he snuggled into the soft blankets. He could sleep for days. The combination of stress and his wall slumber on the cold kitchen floor last night, had worn him out more then he realized. He promised it was only for a moment as his eyelids closed, and he gave one final wiggle before stilling completely.

Malfoy watched as the Gryffindor fell unconscious only moments after his head hit the bed. He rolled his eyes and tried not to be jealous. He wanted to curl up on the bed and forget about his troubles, but he knew he couldn't do that. At least not yet. He let the slumbering fool rest as he made his way down stairs. He found Bob setting plates down at a large oak table in the carpeted dinning room. Denice could be seen in the kitchen, pulling something out of the oven.

" Actually, you only need three plates. Alex has fallen asleep, I'm afraid." He announced his presence as he stepped into the room.

" Oh, is he feeling alright?" Bob asked concerned.

" Yes. Just a bit tuckered out. We've had an eventful few days." Malfoy explained.

" That's perfectly understandable. If he wakes up later, you can tell him he's welcome to anything in the fridge. I'm sure they'll be leftovers." Denice said, bring a steaming pan of food out and setting it on the table.

" Ay, what's that supposed to mean?" Bob asked, defending his meal. Denice placed a kiss on his cheek and answered.

" Nothing about the taste. Bob's a wonderful cook." She turned to look at Malfoy. He nodded and she turned back to her husband. " It's just that when you cook you seem to think we have a house full of starving people. When it's always just the two of us. I mean look at this food." She explained, waving her hand at the table. In addition to the dish she just set down, there were several other bowls, plates and containers. It reminded Malfoy of the tables at Hogwarts.

" I just like to cook." He said sulking a bit. Denice chuckled.

" I know, sweetheart."

Malfoy was feeling out of place in this tiny muggle room. The couple in front of his seemed to have forgotten he was there. They were staring at each other with a hungry look in their eyes and Malfoy doubted the feast before them could satisfy it. He suddenly wished he had waken Harry up. At least then he wouldn't be alone.

" Well, it looks delicious." he said, desperate to break the thick silence. Bob blinked and gently pushed Denice away, before pulling out her chair. Malfoy was relieved they stopped trying to devour each other with their eyes.

" Sorry, Jack. We didn't mean to make you uncomfortable." Bob said once he to sat. He pulled a dish close to him and shoved a spoon full of carrots onto his place.

" Oh, Jack here knows all about that. No need to explain to him." Denice said, winking at Malfoy. He smiled back, going for a sly look, as he helped himself to some meat. He wasn't sure what it was, but he hoped it tasted better then it looked. Maybe years of love had blinded Denice's taste buds, Malfoy thought as he dropped something yellow and mushy onto his plate. He really envied Harry now. Sleeping soundly, while he was subjected to this torture.

Being braver then he liked, Malfoy tried the food and found Denice was not simply deluded by years of love. Despite it's unattractive appearance the food sang on his palate. He helped himself to more.

" So how long have you lived here?" Malfoy asked the couple. Denice seemed more then happy to answer.

" For about fourteen years. We moved here shortly after we met. He was visiting his aunt in America for a few weeks and we fell in love. He had to go back home and asked me to marry him the night before he left." She explained, pausing to sip the water from her cup.

" So you moved all the way across the globe to be with a man you just met?" Malfoy asked, wondering at the sanity of muggles. If he offended her she didn't show it.

" I was going through a hard time. And probably not thinking clearly. But, Bob was so...sweet and kind. Not to mention a hunk. So I went with my gut. And I've never regretted it a day since." She said smiling at the man next to her.

" So you picked up your whole life because a man said a few nice things to you?" Malfoy nearly regretted the words before they were fully out of his mouth. Surely, the woman had better motives then that. He just didn't understand, but he berated himself for the tactless way he chose to ask about it. He cringed as he thought of the look on Potter's face as he explained why he got them kicked out.

Denice, however, merely smiled at him.

" You know, that's exactly what all my friends said. They didn't understand. I couldn't explain it, then. And nearly sixteen years later, I still can't. I just know Bob is the one for me. And nothing is going to change that."

" I'm sorry. I didn't mean to...." But Denice cut him off.

" It's alright. I've heard worse. Believe me. Anyway, after that, we moved here, got married. Bob wanted a quiet town where we could raise a family, but we never got pregnant. It's alright. We've made our peace with it. Now I spend my days at the agency, selling houses to young couples like yourself, and Bob writes here at home. Lucky bastard. Anyway, that's our story, now it's your turn. How did you and Alex meet?"

Malfoy was glad he was chewing a piece of meat when she sprung her question on him, because it gave him time to think. Should he make up a story or stay close to the truth? He decided the former, as he swallowed the bite in his mouth and answered the waiting woman. She shared some personal details, who know's why, and now Malfoy felt the need to do the same.

" Well, we went to school together." He started.

" So you've been together since then?" Bob asked, seeing he was uncomfortable with sharing and taking pity on the other man.

" Not quiet." The blonde smiled remembering fondly all the times they bickered. He always enjoyed riling the other man up.

" We were....rivals, actually. Hated each other." He said, his peaceful nostalgic feeling deflating a little.

" But after school ended we went our separate ways. Or so we thought. It turns out we weren't so different after all, because we ended up working at the same place. I think I realized our relationship changed first. From then on I tried to get his attention. Flirting and teasing him. Must of worked, cause he jumped me one night. We've been together ever since." He finished. He looked at the other couple to see if they bought it. Denice had a wide grin on her face, but something else was behind her eyes.

" That's so sweet. Like forbidden love. Sort of Romeo and Juliet." Bob said.

" Yes, but with a better ending." Denice laughed. Malfoy was completely lost, but joined in. Muggles were strange, yet he decided these muggles weren't as bad as most. He pushed his plate away, satisfied with the meal.

" Well, I bet your eager to get upstairs and join your husband." Denice said. Malfoy gaped at her. Bob chuckled behind her.

" Yes, I'm sure your ready to _sleep_." He said, clarifying his wife's statement.

" That's not what I meant." She said turning around to inform her husband. Malfoy suddenly wondered why the room was so hot. He tugged at the neck of his shirt.

" Oh, you never mind my wife, Jack. Sometimes she doesn't understand boundaries. Anyway, you better get upstairs before she elaborates and embarrasses us all."

" Would you like me to help clean up?" He offered, praying they say no.

" No. We'll take care of it. You just get to bed." Denice said, as she picked up her plate and brought it to the sink.

" Really, I wouldn't mind..." He said. No matter how tired he was he didn't have to be rude. But Denice just shoed him away. On his way upstairs he spotted a comb on the floor. It must have fallen from his bag. He bent to pick it up and his delay gave time for Denice's voice reach his ear. She was whispering, but it wasn't hushed.

" I told you, Bob. Did you see it? He didn't even come down stairs. And Jack's face when I mentioned going up there. There's defiantly something off with them."

Malfoy picked up the comb and leapt up the stairs, keeping quiet, as he slipped into the room Harry was still asleep in. He frowned at the door. They were suspicious. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all. If they were discovered, they wouldn't have a place to stay. And judging by the stock that Kingsley sent they were going to be stranded for a while. He needed to be more careful around them.

He took off his shirt and pulled out a pair of pajama pants from the bag. He'd discovered more clothes in the closet of the bedroom that after noon. He thought it would be a good idea if they had a bag packed in case they needed to go into hiding quickly. He'd just grabbed it when Denice offered them a place to stay. He changed into the pants and reluctantly, put his dirty clothes in a pile on the floor. Then he turned to the bed.

Harry was snoring slightly. He hadn't moved his position since earlier. Which meant he was still sprawled out sideways on the bed. He took up the entire space and Malfoy debated kicking him to wake him, but didn't want to deal with the rant that would follow, so he decided to move the Gryffindor with out disturbing him.

He scooped his arms under the other man. One beneath his head the other his legs and lifted, ready to scoot him to one side of the mattress. Only he miscalculated Harry's weight and nearly fell on top of him. He shot his arm out at the last minute preventing his face from banging into Harry's. His other arm was still under the brunette's head. Malfoy steadied himself and tried again. This time he managed to lift the slumbering man off the bed and drop him onto the other side. He smiled in triumph and picked the covers up. He slide beneath them and drifted off.

ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

The sunlight slipped through a crack in the dark blue curtains and landed directly on Harry's forehead. He shifted slightly and the bright beam hit his eyes. He cracked one eye open and immediately shut it again. He sat up and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. His glasses were hanging off his face and he placed them back in their correct spot. The room suddenly became not so blurry. Harry took a moment to realize where he was. And an even longer moment to realize there was something warm pressing against his leg.

Harry lifted the blanket to discover another leg resting nearly on top of his. It was the only part of the blonde next to him that was touching him, but it felt like it was smothering him. The leg was covered in a dark cloth and Harry's eyes ran up until they landed on a slim waist. Pale skin contrasted beautifully with the dark pajama pants and Harry found his eyes moving over that skin. He skimmed past the stomach to the chest and finally to the neck. He was fascinated with the collarbone and felt his mouth go dry at the memory being pressed against the body next to him, only twenty four hours ago.

"Looking for something?"

Harry dropped the blanket he had been clutching as if it burned him, covering the half naked form once more. He jumped out of the bed and scowled at Malfoy. Who was still laying down. His fingers were laced together behind his head. A smirk on his lips.

" I guess not." He turned his head to look at the clock on the night stand.

" Potter, get back in bed. It's barely morning." He said before turning his body away from the gaping Gryffindor and snuggling into the blankets. Harry ignored the way those words sounded and the feeling that went through him at hearing them and decided he'd had enough sleep. He went to the suit case Malfoy brought, remembering that the other man pack for both of them, and chose some clothes. He shut the door quietly behind him and stepped into the hall. There were sound's down stairs and Harry rolled his eyes. He wanted to be alone.

As he locked the door to the bathroom, he felt slightly less irritated. He took his time showering and when he wrapped the towel around his waist he was in a better mood. The shower was refreshing. He dressed quickly and looked at his hair in the mirror. He knew he was unable to duplicate Malfoy's work, so he just ran a comb through it. He picked up his dirty clothes and carried them back to the room. Something fell onto the carpet. It was Malfoy's wand. While he was setting it on the dresser next to the bed, he snuck a glance at it's owner.

Blonde hair was visible from the top of the blanket, but that was it. The rest of his form was lost in the sea of covers. Harry took his eyes off the sleeping man and proceeded down sitars. He found Bob drinking coffee and reading a paper in the kitchen.

" Good morning, Alex. Did you sleep well?" He asked cheerily. Apparently he was a morning person. Harry smiled at the man and took the seat Bob pulled out for him. He refused the offer of coffee and absentmindedly rubbed his neck. He was happy to find if felt somewhat better.

" I guess our significant others are similar. Denice won't be a wake for another hour. And god help anyone who tries to change that." He chuckled and Harry smiled.

" What do you say, you help me with breakfast? And we surprise the lazy bums?" He said, setting his cup down and going to the fridge.

" Sure. What do you need me to do?" Harry was happy he could help. And the talk of food made him realize he was famished. He got to his feet and joined Bob by the sink. He had set out some eggs, milk, butter, and bread, along with some sorted veggies.

" Well, I was thinking we'll keep it light. Maybe some vegetable omelets, fried potatoes and french toast. And some fruit. We just got some fresh pineapple from the market, yesterday. And watermelon. It'll be perfect. Could you start the toast while I get the fruit?" He asked, already moving to the cupboard behind Harry.

The brunette thought the other man might want to re-think his idea of 'light', but said nothing as he crack and egg into a bowl he found in the sink. The two men worked in silence for the first few minutes until Harry mentioned the other man's enthusiasm of food. Bob laughed at Harry's suggestion he should become a chef. Bob explained his family had been large and he had done all the cooking when he was young. Harry told him, not giving away too much detail, about his childhood cooking for the Dursley's and a bond was created between the men.

Harry found they had more in common as they talked and cooked. Bob had a less sarcastic outlook on life then his wife, but Harry could tell they had been married a long time. Denice's personality obviously rubbed of on him. The older man said somethings Harry was convinced his wife had influenced. By the time they were finished cooking the meal, Harry was in a considerably better mood.

He skipped three stairs at once on his way up to wake his 'sleeping beauty'. Bob's words, not his. Just another example of an expression Harry was convinced was Denice originated. Bob didn't seem the teasing type naturally. Harry opened the door to the room he slept in last night, only to find it empty. The bed was made and Malfoy's wand was no longer resting on the table.

Harry left the door open as he stepped out of the empty room. He heard the shower running. Something he missed on his first passing of the bathroom. He figured Malfoy was inside.

" Oh, good. Alex." Harry turned to see Denice standing half way in the entrance to her and Bob's room. She looked less composed then he'd seen her last. She was wrapped a fluffy dark purple robe and her hair stuck out in odd angles. Sleep was still evident in her wide eyes.

" I need to ask you a favor." She walked over to him, before he could return her first greeting.

" I've been called into work. My curling iron and make-up bag are in the bathroom. Would you mind going inside and getting them for me?" She asked, looking to the bathroom door where a very naked Malfoy was bathing behind.

Harry gaped at her. She frowned at him and put a hand on his shoulder.

" It is Jack in there isn't it? Bob showered last night." She asked, seeing his shocked expression. Harry quickly shut his jaw. He smiled weakly at the frazzled woman.

" Yes. I just....." He searched for an excuse. She gave him a funny look.

" Is there a problem?"

Harry desperately wanted to tell her yes. There was a big problem. But he realized that he couldn't. There was no normal reason that he couldn't go into the bathroom with his 'husband'.

" No, of course not. What did you need again?" Harry asked hoping to stall for as long as possible.

" Curling iron and make-up bag. They're both under the sink and bright blue. You can't miss them. Thanks." She said giving him a shove towards the door. Harry raised a shaky hand to the door and hesitated, wondering if he should knock. He was aware of Denice watching him and decided to just get it over with. After being disappointed at finding the door unlocked he pushed it open quickly and stepped inside.

Hot steam enveloped him and clouded his glasses. Harry took them off and wiped them on his shirt. He contemplated just grabbing the things for Denice and leaving before Malfoy noticed, but Harry didn't want to risk scaring the blonde.

" Malfoy." He whispered.

" What?" He yelled out from behind the curtain. Harry rolled his eyes.

" Malfoy." he tried again. He spoke slightly louder, not wanting the woman outside to hear. Without warning Malfoy's soaked head popped out from behind the white curtain. His mouth, which was open, his words on the tip of his tongue, snapped shut when he saw the brunette. He raise and eyebrow at the blushing Gryffindor.

" Shut-up." Harry hissed at him. The blonde chuckled.

" I didn't say anything." Malfoy protested. Harry just glared.

" Is there something I could do for you?" Malfoy asked, reminding Harry of his reason for being there.

" No." The brunette replied, taking his eyes off the smirking blonde. He bent down and quickly searched for the items Denice requested. There was an array of things under the sink, but Harry didn't find any curling iron or make-up bag. He sighed moving a bottle of glass cleaner to the side and spotting something blue. His hopes were dashed when he discovered it was only an empty box of condoms.

" Hey, Potter just cause I'm naked doesn't mean I'm automatically gonna sleep with you. Although I might be persuaded if the offers....." He was effectively cut off by Harry's hand.

The Gryffindor had been too distracted with his search to notice the sound of the water being shut off and the curtain be pulled back as the blonde stepped out of the white tub and behind Harry to watch what the other man was doing under the sink. But the sound of said man's voice coming form directly above him couldn't be ignored.

Harry nervously glanced at the door, his hand still over the Slytherin's lips.

" Shhh. Denice is right outside. She sent me in here to look for her things." He looked back to the blonde to see if he understood. Malfoy nodded and Harry dropped his hand. He avoided directly looking at the dripping wet blonde in front of him.

" What's she looking for?" The question startled Harry. But it was less that the blonde seemed willing to help and more that Harry could feel the words ghost over his skin as Malfoy spoke. They were standing inches apart as the blonde didn't back up to make room for Harry when he stood.

" Uhhh...a curling iron and make-up bag." Harry answered his eyes still firmly on the ground. Malfoy stepped back.

" Maybe they're in here." He said moving to the cabinet beside the door. Harry went back to searching under the sink.

" Potter, what's a curling iron?" Malfoy asked a few seconds later. Harry smiled as he went to where the blonde was standing. Harry spotted the objects he was sent in for and reached past the frowning blonde to grab them. He help up the muggle electronic.

" This is." He answered, smirking slightly and trying to ignore the fact that the puzzled man before him was warring only a towel around his waist. The blue hair curler nearly flew from his hands as a sharp bang on the door echoed through the small room.

" Sorry. I understand if you got a bit distracted, but if you could just pass them through the door I would appreciate it greatly." Came Denice's voice.

Harry watched dumbly as Malfoy grabbed the objects from his grasp and slipped them through a crack a created in the door.

" Thanks. I'll see you after work. I should be back soon. And I'll warn Bob to stay down stairs for a while."

Harry opened his mouth to inform her there was no need because he was coming right out, but a door down the hall slammed and he didn't see the point. He fought a blush.

" Excuse me." He said as politely as he could to the blonde blocking his exit.

" What's your hurry, Potter?" Malfoy said making Harry abandon his spot on the door he had been staring at and look up at the blonde.

" What?" he said. He was getting uncomfortable with being so close to the blonde.

" Oh, relax. I'm not going to touch you." He moved past the brunette and went to the mirror.

" But I do need to talk to you." He said, grabbing a comb and running it through his hair. Harry couldn't help but envy the easy with which it moved.

" And it can't wait until you're dressed?" He spoke, regretting his choice of words immediately. Bringing attention to the state Malfoy was in was not helping him feel any less awkward. He swallowed and took his eyes off the man before him.

" Actually, no. Your uncomfortable state at my near nakedness is exactly what I need to discuss with you."

" How is my.... what does that have to do with anything?" He asked feeling nervous for a whole new reason now.

" They suspect something. I heard them talking last night, while you were asleep. We need to be more convincing. Which means you need to stop being so skittish. We don't need them looking too closely at us." He said dropping his comb and moving towards the Gryffindor. Harry panicked and back up. His back thudded against the door and still Malfoy came.

" That is exactly what I'm talking about, Potter." He said smiling softly. Harry had never seen him smile like that before. His stomach tightened as Malfoy raised a hand to his face.

" You need to pretend you want this."

The blonde didn't touch him as he traced the out line of his cheek and lips. The ivory hand hovered so close but never made contact with Harry's skin. Still the brunette felt as if his face was burning. He felt the heat of Malfoy's finger tips seep into him. He let out a shaky breath.

And then the sensations were gone. Harry opened his eyes, he hadn't realized were closed and looked to see what happened. Malfoy was standing in front of the mirror again.

" That was good. Just try and relax." He said quietly. Harry had to think a moment to remember what he was talking about.

" You should get down stairs." Malfoy said picking his comb up once more. Harry didn't wait for him to change his mind.

Harry frowned at the door he just shut behind him. What was Malfoy playing at? The man was more confusing then trying to figure out one of Dumbldore's riddles. Was the blonde just messing with him? Why did he stop? The answer was like a slap in the face to Harry.

Because he was just putting on an act for the muggles. It wasn't Malfoy's fault Harry let some of his own feelings get in the way. Not that he had feelings for the other man. But he had to admit he did feel _some_ attraction to him. He was gorgeous after all. Harry suddenly felt embarrassed for allowing himself to think he could have _real_ feelings for the blonde. It was all an act. Especially for Malfoy. He felt slight resentment at finding the blonde so appealing. It wasn't his fault. Malfoy was the one who put them in this situation. And when you had some one kissing and touching you the way Malfoy did it was hard not to get caught up.

But Malfoy didn't seem to be. He had perfect control over his emotions. He'd just proved it by pulling away in the bathroom. In fact he seemed to know it made Harry uncomfortable and used it to aggravate him. Harry's frown deepened at that thought. He didn't like that. If he was going to suffer, then he wasn't going to suffer alone. He smirked to himself as he walked down stairs, thinking of ways to turn the tables on Malfoy.

When he entered the kitchen Denice seemed to be surprised at his appearance. Harry blushed at her look and was grateful she didn't mention what happened upstairs. The previous grin on Harry's face seemed to be enough for her.

" I'm sorry to leave so soon after you got here, but my slug-head of a boss called us in today. I swear it's like he knows we didn't invite him and he's punishing me. Does it matter it's a Saturday? No. Does he care I've been working three weekends in a row? No. Does he..."

"Darling." Bob cut of her rant, before it could take on a life of it's own.

" Sorry. I'll be back for the barbeque. Promise. Tell Jack I said goodbye." She said before, kissing Bob and running out the door.

Bob sighed. Harry felt sorry for the man. It seemed like they didn't get much time togther.

" Is Jack almost ready? I hope he's hungry." Bob said, taking a seat at the table.

" He should be down soon. But I know I'm starved so don't worry about wasting food." Harry offered a smile.

" Oh, well. Let's get started then. I'm sure Jack won't mind." Harry was going to protest and insist they wait, but his stomach growled and answered for him. They shared a laugh as they made their plates. There were two tables in the house. They walked past the one Harry and Bob sat at through out the morning and went to the one they ate the dinner Harry missed last night.

" Eat. Before that monster in your stomach crawls out and kills us." Bob said, when they sat. They laughed again and that was how Malfoy found them. He walked over to the smiling brunette and kissed the top of his head. Harry resisted the urge to roll his eyes.

" Morning luv." He muttered before smiling at Bob.

" Good morning. What smells so delicious?" he asked.

" Morning, Jack. The food is on the stove, plates are above the toaster. Help yourself."

Harry watched as the blonde padded into the kitchen. He held in the smirk that wanted to break out and instead shoved a fork full of omelet into his mouth. It lost some of it's warmth, but was still tasty. Malfoy came back in and took the chair next to Harry.

" So today's the big day, right?" Malfoy asked while he cut his toast. Harry spoke before Bob had a chance.

" The barbeque? What's so special about that?" He asked.

" It's their fifteenth wedding anniversary. You really should practice your listening skill more." Malfoy answered. Harry scowled at him. When had anyone said anything about an anniversary?

" Why a barbeque for such a big occasion?" He asked. Malfoy looked like he wanted to slap the stupid out of him.

Harry cringed a bit under his stare. Bob chuckled.

" Sorry. Alex is a bit of a romantic." Malfoy explained to Bob.

" It's alright. We're not big on the _one_ special day. We live everyday as if it were our anniversary. The only reason we're having a party is because a friend of my wife's found out and insisted. Actually, I'll let you in on a little secret. Denice's brother is flying in for the party. It seems to have become a bigger deal then originally planned." Bob informed them.

" Well thank you for inviting us to your party and into your home." Malfoy said.

Harry fought the urge to make a face at him. This fake Malfoy was giving him a headache. Did Malfoy always have to make him feel inferior? Harry had been doing fine before the blonde was awake. He hated how Malfoy was always apologizing for him like he was some kind of child. Harry silently fumed as Bob and Malfoy talked. When they were finished eating, Malfoy volunteered them to clean up. After refusing and insisting several times Malfoy finally convinced Bob they wanted to help.

The older man agreed and told them he was going upstairs to get dressed. In spite of waking early he rarely was out of his pajamas and robe before eight. And seeing as it was nine fifteen now, he was late. Harry refused to acknowledge the blonde as he gathered his plate and brought it to the sink. Malfoy followed and deposited the two plates he was carrying on top of Harry's.

" Would you have ever thought we'd end up in a muggle house washing dishes together?" Malfoy mused.

Harry stayed silent. His anger only growing in intensity by the fact that Malfoy seemed to be oblivious to his mood. The blonde prattled on about how odd he found this whole experience. He stopped talking abruptly when he noticed Harry wasn't washing.

" What's wrong?" The soft tone startled Harry. He was expecting a sarcastic remark. He shrugged and turned on the water.

"Potter." Malfoy said in a firm voice. Harry just rinsed the dish and set it in the strainer, ignoring the blonde. He reached for the next plate but never made contact with it. He was suddenly spun around. Malfoy had his hands on both Harry's shoulder's preventing the escape he was too shocked to try. Harry noticed the other man was close. He could smell the shampoo he'd used in the shower. And noted it was not strawberries. He tried not to inhale.

" What are you doing?" He questioned the blonde.

" Well, I was wondering what could have possible gotten you in a such a pissy mood since breakfast. And I find this a most effect way to extinguish your anger." Malfoy explained.

" You know, Potter. I'm beginning to think you're enjoying this...." He said when Harry didn't answer.

" I thought you didn't want me angry." Harry said, feeling annoyed knowing this was effecting him more then it was the blonde. He didn't like being messed with.

Malfoy's eyes flickered to something behind Harry's head before he quickly leaned in and whispered in Harry's ear.

" I'll take you any way I can get you." Harry fought the shiver and the images that wanted to run freely though his spine and mind. Malfoy pulled away. Harry looked up, questioningly. The blonde smirked back.

" Wow. You two are like a walking cliche. Can't even keep your hands off each other long enough to wash a dish."

Malfoy pulled away giving Harry a view of the brown haired man standing in the door.

" Hey, we got one dish done." Malfoy said in their defense. Harry quickly turned and started on the other ones. He was upset for letting his feelings get in the way again. Malfoy was only messing with him and when he saw Bob's refection in the window behind Harry he had to make it look like they got distracted. He was only ensuring the muggles didn't get suspicious. Harry tried not to feel hurt. He shook his head almost violently.

He didn't care about Malfoy. Or what Malfoy felt or didn't feel about him. He remembered his plan and felt a little calmer knowing he had a way to get back at the blonde. He finished washing and turned around, ready to face the blonde again.

" I actually have to run. I'm terribly sorry, but I had an appointment with a source of mine. For my book." He explained. " He just got back in town and is leaving again soon. I have to go now. I should be back before eleven. Plenty of time to get ready." He hesitated before speaking again.

" I'd hate to leave you guys alone. If your interested you could join me..." he trailed off. Harry was excited at the prospect of leaving the house and meeting with a source. It sounded a lot better then staying alone with Malfoy for the next few hours.

" It sounds like fun. Of course we'd be interested." Harry said, taking the liberty Malfoy had so many times in the past two days.

" Great. It's just this guys a bit...eccentric. I may have to tell him your writers as well. How good are your acting skills?" Bob asked. Harry tried not to snort.

" I think we can manage." Malfoy answered.

The meeting was a bust. Dr. Johnson was no where to be found. Bob talked to his secretary, but she hadn't heard from him in three months. He tried the number the doctor had called from earlier but there was no answer. They sat waiting for the man for an hour and a half before finally giving up and returning to the city.

" Sorry to bring you guys out here for nothing." Bob apologized as he drove them back to the house. Harry was only half listening. In the few hours they'd spent with the man Harry learned Bob was a kind person with a charming sense of humor and many other pleasant traits. However, driving was not one of them. Harry held on tight as Bob slammed the brakes to avoid running a red light.

" It's not your fault." Harry said through gritted teeth. Malfoy had been strangely quiet since they left that morning.

"I suppose not. I wonder what happened to him? I hope it has nothing to do with the other disappearances going on lately." Bob made a sharp left to avoid a garbage can. In all fairness it did take up much of the sidewalk.

" What disappearances?" Harry questioned, before he closed his eyes and braced himself for the crash he was sure was about to happen. Bob honked his horn and the driver moved out of his way just in time.

" Oh nothing. Denice would probably have my head if she knew I was telling you anything. You just moved here. There's no need to scare you away." He answered.

"But.... I suppose your tough lads. You'll probably here about soon enough any way." He stopped talking to turn the radio down.

" It started about three months ago. A young lady, by the name of Ginger Albright, disappeared. Tragic, but she had no family and no one to care about her being missing. In fact only reason her name's known now is 'cause she was the first." He was speaking quietly, as if trying to make the storey creepier then it was. Harry felt a strange familiarity at that name. In fact the whole story sounded like something he heard before.

" The second lady was Amber Talson. She was quiet more well known. Her family owns half the town. People started to get paranoid. I've lived here for over ten years and only crime I heard of was a boy down the street trying to steal a ham from John's deli. On a dare. So two girls missing was a real big deal." Harry was shocked at the man telling him the story. Bob's sweet gentle nature was gone. In his place was as an eery, morbid narrator. Harry was getting a glimpse of the author inside Bob. But his attention was only half on the man driving. Harry knew there was something about this news he needed to remember.

"All the police looked into it, but never found one clue. The third woman was new to town. Much like yourselves. Quiet type, a bit odd, but sweet as cake. Emma or Elley. Something like that."

Emily. Her name was Emily. He knew where he had seen those names. Those were the names in his file. This was the town he was supposed to come to. His head reeled as he thought of the chances of ending up in the very town he was assigned to. But here he was.

" Alex? I didn't mean to scare you." Bob said, his kind voice breaking through Harry's revelations.

" Huh?" He asked. Malfoy chuckled. The first sign he'd shown he was still alive the whole trip.

" Maybe I shouldn't have said anything. It's probably only coincidence. They say Mrs. Talson ran off with her luver. And Maybe Ginger just left town. It's not uncommon. People leave all the time. Nothing to worry about." Bob assured Harry.

" Yeah. No, It's just really....strange is all." Harry answered. Bob looked less then convinced but said nothing more on the subject. They all stayed quiet the rest of the drive. Which was only twenty seconds. Their trip was coming to an end. Bob pulled into the drive way and Harry was relieved and slightly surprised they survived. He made a mental note never to get back in a car with that man. He slammed his door shut and went immediately to Malfoy. He tugged on the blonde's arm.

" I need to talk to you." He whispered low, so Bob wouldn't hear. The older man was busy searching for his keys.

Malfoy gave him a curious stare, but nodded his head.

" Ah." Bob shouted as he pulled a set of keys from his inside coat pocket.

" Denice thinks I should get one of those beeping things to find them, but I don't need that. They always turn up eventually." he said, opening the door for them. Harry and Malfoy stepped inside and Bob followed shutting the door.

" I don't want to put you guys out, so feel free to say no. But that took a bit longer then I expected. Would you mind doing me a favor?" Bob asked.

Harry couldn't refuse. After all, he was kind enough to share their home. Bob's 'favor' took all afternoon. Harry was desperate to share his news with the blonde, but he was sent outside to decorate the back yard, while Harry got the task of helping Bob in the kitchen. Harry tried to be patient. He chanted a few mantra's he'd learned in Auror training and reminded himself the blonde wasn't going any where anytime soon. Harry was only slightly concerned at his eagerness to share with the Slytherin. He reasoned it was because Malfoy was the only one he _could_ tell his newest findings to. He helped Bob season the steaks and thought no more on the subject. Well, for a minute or two.

He attempted to get the brown haired man to divulge more information, but he reused, thinking he'd scared Alex enough for one day. Harry gave up and turned his attention to the food he was preparing.

Denice came home at four, annoyed and with a look on her face hard enough to frighten even Harry. Bob met her in the hall and swept her up in his arms. Harry averted his eyes. He was cutting tomato for the salad, but it was difficult to concentrate when all he wanted to do was run outside and find Malfoy so he could tell the blonde what he'd learned today. And it was especially hard not to do so, since Bob was currently busy. The older man had kept them apart all day and now that he was finally gone from Harry's side Malfoy was no where to be seen. Bob had asked him to go to the store half an hour ago.

Harry had been making the dressing when Bob slipped outside and asked Malfoy to run his errand. If he hadn't been occupied Harry would have insisted he go instead. He was not sure the blonde could locate the item and his worry was only growing as time slipped by. His previous thoughts put on hold as he looked out the window, willing the blonde to walk by. No such luck.

" You see Denice, I separate them for a few hours and they can't even function." Bob said, dragging Harry's attention back to the kitchen. He stood in the doorway, one arm slung over Denice's shoulder. She looked far less stressed then when Harry had first seen her walk through the door.

" He's been looking out that window every five minutes since Jack left." Bob smiled at the brunette. Harry went back to cutting the tomatoes.

" Bob! Don't make him uncomfortable. He's the shy one." Denice said, moving away from her husband and into the kitchen. Harry finished cutting and scooped the red fruit into the bowl of lettuce. He set the knife in the sink.

" Something smells delicious." Denice informed them. She walked out to the back porch. Bob followed, beckoning Harry.

It was the first Harry had been out there. Bob kept him pretty busy in the kitchen, preparing food and getting the meat ready to cook. The first thing he noticed was the yard was much larger then the one at the house they had been in last night. There were tables covered in the snack's Harry and Bob prepared and chairs set up and an empty space in the middle, Harry assumed was for dancing. Lights were strung up on strings above his head and around the yard making it glow with a luminescent yellow light. Harry gaped. It was beautiful.

" Wow." Denice said.

" Yeah, Jack did a pretty good job." Bob said looking up from the meat he was flipping on the grill. It sizzled and he pulled the top down on it.

" Thank-you."

Harry spun around. Malfoy was leaning on the doorframe watching them all. He had plastic bag in his hand and a smile on his face.

" No, thank you. It looks amazing. I didn't really want this, but now that I see it I don't think I mind so much any more." Denice said. Then she went up to Malfoy and pecked his cheek. Harry nearly laughed at his shocked expression.

" Why don't you all go and get ready. It's not anything fancy, but I'm sure you'll want to change. Denice there's a present for you on the dresser." Bob said, before he took the bag from Malfoy and went to the kitchen. Harry followed Malfoy and Denice upstairs.

" People should be arriving shortly. Do you two need anything before I leave you?" Harry and Malfoy shook their heads.

" Good. I'll see you down stairs." Then she hurried down the hall to see what her husband got her.

Harry sighed when he shut the door. He watched from his spot as Malfoy pulled the bag to the bed and began tossing clothes out of it.

" I can't wait until I can use magic again." He said, holding up different things and then shaking his head before discarding them. Finally he decided on an outfit and shoved the extra clothes bag in the bag.

" Here, put these on." Harry barely caught the clothes in time. He opened his mouth to argue, but his sentence got stuck in his throat. Malfoy had pulled his shirt off and over his head, messing up his previously flawless hair. Harry got a full show instead of the small peek he'd had this morning. Pale tight skin stretched over the muscles of Malfoy's chest and stomach. Harry was frozen.

" Potter?"

Harry tore his eyes away from the skin and looked into shining grey eyes. He blushed furiously and turned around. Relief flooded him when Malfoy didn't say more. Harry ripped his own shirt off and quickly tugged the dark blue one Malfoy picked out, over his head. He stepped out of his pants and nearly tripped while pulling the new one's up. When he turned around Malfoy was closer then before. Harry jumped in surprise but didn't move away even as the blonde advanced.

" Get on the bed."

Harry snapped out of the daze he was in. His heart lept into his throat.

" Wha....I...What?" He stuttered backing away from the blonde.

" Of course, I mean so I can fix your hair, but if you had other ideas...." He trailed off, giving Harry a suggestive look.

" Shut-up, Malfoy." Harry said, getting angry at letting his thoughts get away with him again.

" My hair's fine." he said, not wanting Malfoy any where near him right now. The blonde snorted as he reached out and pulled a piece of cucumber from his hair. Harry scowled and tried to get passed the smirking man and to the door. Malfoy refused to let him by.

" Come on, Potter. We both know how this ends." He said, his smirk only growing wider. Harry recalled the hair pulling from yesterday and gave in before he made his way to the bed. He sat down and crossed his arms. Some how a pout managed to find it's way to his mouth.

Malfoy brought over the bag he'd brought with them last night and pulled out a brush and a bottle Harry recognized. It was the same thing he'd used last time. Harry found a spot on the carpet to focus on as Malfoy ran the brush through his hair.

Harry racked his brain for something to say and relief flooded him when he remembered what he learned on the car ride over. He debated with himself one last time before starting.

" Hey, Malfoy do you remember what Bob was saying this morning? About the girls?" Malfoy hummed his answer.

" Well, when you found me on the train I was on official ministry business." Malfoy made another noncommital noise and replaced the brush with his fingers. Harry had to think a moment to remember what he was saying.

" I was coming to a town to investigate some disappearances." Harry struggled to get the words out. Malfoy was massaging tiny circle's into his scalp. How it was supposed to make his hair look better was lost to Harry.

" I thought when we were attacked....it was...we were some where else, but now I think _this_ is the town I was coming to." He finished impressed that his voice didn't crack. He was getting tingles were Malfoy's fingers were touching his skin. Malfoy just hummed again.

" Isn't this interesting?" Harry said, frustrated that he waited all day to tell the blonde and he didn't show any interest at all.

" I don't know what you expect me to do about it. We shouldn't stir up trouble. We have no where else to go." Malfoy said never stopping his hands movement. Harry wanted to argue but Malfoy hushed him before he could. Harry followed the blonde's gaze to the door. The next thing he knew Harry was trapped between Malfoy's body and the mattress, but that was the least of his worries.

A hand was under his shirt, rubbing circles, similar to the one's left on his head, over his skin. Seeping warmth into his chest. Malfoy's mouth was pressed against his lips, moving with urgency. His legs were on either side of the brunette, straddling him and pressing against him in an intimate way. The mouth left his and bit down on a scrap of exposed skin on Harry's neck. The hand's continued to touch him, delicately tracing patterns over Harry's hot skin. The body on top of his moved and Harry found his arms reaching to bring it back. It was hot and fast and before Harry could properly respond it was interrupted.

" Come on, boys! Plenty of time for that later. We have a party to get to." Denice's voice broke through Harry's foggy mind. He was saved the embarrassment of having to respond as she shut the door.

" I want to see you down stairs in five minutes! Or I'm sending Bob in!" She yelled through on her way down stairs.

Harry pushed the blonde away and made a show of wiping his mouth with his sleeve.

" Malfoy! They're going to think we some kind of deviants." Harry said pulling his shirt down. Determined not let his embarrassment win.

" We're supposed to be in love, Potter." Malfoy said fixing his hair in the mirror.

" That doesn't mean we need to be groping each other every time they walk in the room!" Harry said, getting to his feet.

" Yes it does. Especially if we are going to be convincing. Besides, maybe she learned a little humility and will knock before entering a room next time." He said, turning and opening the bedroom door.

" Doubt it. Denice doesn't seem the type to get embarrassed by snogging." Harry said, trying to persuade the blonde to give up.

" You're right, Potter. Next time maybe we should be doing more or you could be naked."

" Naked?" Harry said shutting the door behind him, hoping the blonde was joking.

" Wait, Malfoy!" He followed the plotting slytherin down the hall and to the party.

**An: Again I apologize to anyone who was waiting for this. I hope it didn't disappoint. Send me a review and let me know.**


	5. Chapter 4

**An: Short Chapter. Slight spoiler warning for the last book. I was reading this to get it ready for the next update and I decided, what the hell? Let's post it now. So, here it is. However, in reading and trying to suss out what happens next I discovered something. Something tragic. My plot bunny has gone missing.**

**LOST: Plot bunny. Last seen hiding under the bed with a bottle of Jack Daniels and a box of twinkies. If found please contact me. Big reward: I have Cookies and Jellybeans. **

**Argg. I really am not sure what is gonna happen after this. I have the basic idea, but it's just not coming out right. Sigh. I'll keep tryn**'. **Despite that. I must say I love this chapter and I hope you will to. It picks up right where the last left off.**

**Disclaimer: Not Mine. Pout. Won't stop me from pretending though. **

**Chapter Five: Party time! **

Harry followed the blonde down the stairs and into the kitchen and through the back door. There were already some people milling around and Harry found he even recognized some of them. Jenny, the secretary was there and so was the young man from the grocery store. It really was a small town. Harry returned his smile before searching the small crowd for others he knew. He didn't see any one else familiar.

" Oh, Alex. Jack. Come here." Denice was calling them over to a man with a small glass in his hand. He was wearing a simple button down red shirt and grey jeans. His long brown hair was pulled back in pony tail. He smiled warmly at Harry and Malfoy as they approached.

" This is my brother, Willard. Willard, this is Jack and Alex." She introduced them.

" Nice to meet you." Malfoy said.

" Hello." Harry offered.

" He flew all the way from America just to be here." She informed them, obviously happy with the surprise.

" He took time off work, which let me tell you is a miracle itself. The man worked at the same place for five years, never missed a day. Willard's in the appliance business too."

" Oh, Den. Tonight's not a night to talk about business." He said saving the wizards from having to respond.

" You want something to drink?" The man asked. Harry denied, thinking it best to keep a clear head, but Malfoy nodded enthusiastically. He followed the pony tailed man to a table. Harry instantly felt vulnerable.

" Now, Alex let me introduce you to some other friends of mine." Harry shot a glance in the direction Malfoy headed, but more people had arrived and he couldn't see clearly.

" Oh, he'll be fine. Come on." She took Harry's arm and lead him away. As she introduced him to more people he began to relax. It was a new experience to met some one and not have them know you're name already. Grant it, Alex wasn't his name, but the sentiment was still there. This was more of what Harry was looking forward to. A quiet town with close neighbors.

He enjoyed being led around the party and was sorry when Denice announced she had to leave to 'play the good hostess'.

" Party wasn't my idea to begin with," She said as she left Harry alone. He sat a table and looked around. There were even more people now and he could see why she had to leave. He looked around and noticed that Willard was by himself. The man was pulling a chair to the center of the yard. Harry looked on as he stood up on the chair.

" Hello, and welcome every one." He yelled effectively gathering every one's attention. " I know my sister wanted this to be simple, but come on. Fifteen years is a big deal!" He stopped while people cheered. Some shouted and others whistled. When it was quiet again he continued.

" So this is one of my several surprises for the night. I know my sister lives life as if tomorrow the world is going to end. Never wasting a moment. And in honor of her and her very patient husband we're going to follow suit. Tonight, ladies and gentlemen we have dessert first." He yelled, jumping from the chair.

Every one laughed then cheered. Then attacked the dessert table. Harry waited until the crowd lessened before making his way over. He eyed the assortment before him. Not much was left. A couple of brownies and some broken cookies. As he turned over a napkin to make sure nothing else was available he discovered a chocolate shell filled with vanilla ice cream, only partially melted and drizzled with hot fudge sauce. Harry couldn't believe his luck.

He reached out to pick up the dessert only to watch as it disappeared off the table. Harry blinked, wondering if it was some kind of magical candy and had apparated. But a low laugh told him the truth. He turned to face the dessert-napper and discovered a smug looking Malfoy holding the chocolate in his pale hand. A half empty cup was in the other.

" That was mine." Harry said.

" Really? Then why am I the one holding it?" He asked as if he were truly confused. Harry narrowed his eyes.

" Give it back." He tried, hoping maybe the blonde would listen.

" No, I don't think I will. Have a cookie or something." he said waving to the near empty table.

" I don't want a cookie." Harry informed him.

" Well that's too bad because that's all that's left." Malfoy smirked at him. Harry scowled in return.

Then taking a leaf from the slytherin play book, he snatched the ice cream from Malfoy's hand and popped it into his mouth. He tried to smile as he ate it, but it was much larger then one bite and his mouth was very full. He coughed as he swallowed some of it down. Malfoy recovered from his stun and took a step towards the brunette.

" Your going to regret that." he said stepping closer Harry.

" Wha yu gonna ouu?" Harry said as best he could, as he was still chewing the dessert. Malfoy didn't reply. Instead he shoved Harry the short distance it was to the side of the house and pressed him into the wall. Harry's mouth fell open in shock and a piece of the cone fell onto his shirt. He watched with wide eyes as Malfoy leaned into him and ate the chocolate off his collar. The blonde swallowed the treat, but didn't remove his mouth.

Harry's breath caught when lips touched his neck. Malfoy moved his warm mouth across Harry's throat and to his ear. Harry swallowed.

" I'm gonna get that dessert, Potter." He whispered before taking Harry's mouth. He wasted no time in shoving his tongue past Harry's lips. He moved eagerly, tasting the sweet candy selfishly. It was mostly gone so Malfoy had to sweep his tongue over every inch of Harry's cavern. The brunette let out a heated moan and Malfoy bit his lip softly before he pulled back. His pink tongue darted out to capture the last of the chocolate on his lips.

" Right. Well, I'll just... ." The blonde walked away without finishing his sentence.

"Alright then." Harry said to no one.

_What the hell was that?_, he thought numbly as he made his way to the nearest table and sat down. He was more confused then ever. The only thing he was clear about was his attraction to the other man. He could admit that. Malfoy was hot. Harry sighed letting his head fall into his hand. Attraction. It was nothing more. He could deal with this. A few weeks and the whole thing would be over. Kingsley would find out who was trying to kill him and he could go home.

He bit his lip as he watched Malfoy re-emerge from the house ten minutes later. He walked down the steps with the grace of a cat. Harry sighed. At least it was only attraction. It's not the first time he was attracted to some one he couldn't have. He watched as the blonde was stopped by Cindy. He saw the annoyance Malfoy held back as he pretended to smile at her. He answered what ever question she asked him and laughed when she said something in return. He asked her something and she pointed to another something Harry couldn't see. He continued to watch as Malfoy walked in the direction she pointed.

Some party-goers moved to get more drinks and Harry's eyes caught blonde through the hole they left in the crowd. He was thankful the other man's hair was so bright, because other wise Harry would have missed him. He was kneeling down talking to what looked like a table cloth. Harry curiously gazed at the blonde as he ducked his head under the table. He looked around nervously convinced some one would notice the blonde's odd behavior, but no one was paying the Slytherin any attention. Except Cindy. She was watching Malfoy just as closely as Harry had been.

She caught Harry's eye and smiled. Harry returned it as if he knew what it was about and shifted his green eyes once more to Malfoy. Malfoy brought his head out and a tiny sandy haired boy followed. It was Max. Cindy's child. Harry smiled as Malfoy pretended to be frightened by his sudden appearance and fell back onto his hunches. The boy laughed. Harry felt his heart leap into his throat when Malfoy looked up and caught his eyes, a smile still on his face.

Then his smile became a smirk and he whispered something to the boy. Harry watched as the kids eyes went wide as saucers and he looked to Malfoy for confirmation. Malfoy nodded and the child turned his huge eyes to Harry. Harry smiled back at the kid before the boy turned to whisper something in Malfoy's ear. Harry was fascinated as Max listened to what Malfoy said and then looked to him again. Malfoy gave the boy a gentle shove and with no more encouragement the light haired kid walked past all the adults and straight up to Harry.

He mumbled something and Harry had to strain to hear him. He leaned down to catch the words as Max spoke them again.

" Are you really a wizard?"

Harry reeled back from the inquisitive child as if he were just punched in the face and looked over to where Malfoy had been standing. But he was gone. Harry looked down at the child. He was looking doubtful and ready to run back under the table. Harry didn't know what to say. A hand on his shoulder solved his problem.

" Come on, potter...tell him." Some one whispered in his ear. Harry turned to find Malfoy had taken the seat next to him.

" It's true, Max. He's a _very_ powerful wizard." Harry would have asked Malfoy what he was doing if he wasn't distracted by the lips brushing his ear as Malfoy spoke. Max, in a brave feat Harry was sure was foreign to him, pulled up a chair and whispered conspiratorially.

" My dad's a wizard too. It's okay, I can keep your secret."

Harry's mouth fell open. What was going on? How did Malfoy know about the kid's dad and why would he tell the child. He knew they were hiding.

" It's okay max, Po...erm...Alex is just shy. We know you can keep a secret." Malfoy assured he boy. Harry wondered why he was still so close. He could feel Malfoy's words ghost across his neck. It making his skin tingle. He pulled away to get distance. Malfoy didn't follow.

" My dad....Oh." The boy stopped suddenly.

" I have to pee." He said before jumping down and searching for his mom. Harry moved to look at Malfoy.

" What are you doing? We're supposed to be undercover." He scolded the other man.

" Relax, Potter. It's just a kid. Who's gonna believe him? It's like Santa Claus." Harry immediatly calmed down. Once again he over reacted. Malfoy was just being nice to the kid.

" How do you know so much about muggle's any way?" Harry asked.

" My mother thought it was prudent to know as much as you can about the world. And that included muggles. We never told my father, but she gave me lessons when she could." Malfoy took a sip of something from a cup.

" Then why didn't you know what a curling iron was?" Harry asked.

" Our time was short and there was only time to cover the necessities. So reasonably some things were left off the lessons. Besides it didn't last very long. Father found out eventually and put an end to it."

Harry sat in silence, wondering if the blonde meant to share such a personal detail. It was obvious he was relaxed enough to enjoy this party and Harry suspected it had something to do with the cup he kept taking sips from.

" I've been meaning to start again, but works kept me busy." His voice was soft, as if there was more on his mind.

" What do you nowadays, anyway?" Harry tried to think if he'd heard anything about the other man, but he couldn't recall.

Malfoy turned to look fully at Harry, then hesitated before turning back around and looking blankly at some party-goers. He took a long drink from the cup in his hand.

A tiny tug of his shirt made Harry look down. Max was standing at his feet, his small hand still holding the material of Harry's shirt. Harry smiled at the boy.

" Hello." He said as the boy clambered back onto the chair he pulled close earlier.

" When I grow up I'm going to have my own ice cream store." He announced. Malfoy chuckled.

" Really? What sorts of flavors will you make?" Max looked at the blonde with wide eyes as he answered.

" Pumpkin, raspberry and chocolate." He said with a grin.

" I'll be the best ice cream man in town. Not like Mr. Rabbit. He's always mean and his hands are cold." Max frowned thinking about the old man.

" This boy at school reckon's he's dead. Maybe he's a ghost. Have you ever seen a ghost? Can you see through them? Are they cold?" Before either man could reply, Max was already speaking again.

" What kind of spells can you do? My dad can..." His excited rant was interrupted by a familiar voice.

" Max. You're not bothering them are you?" Cindy's sweet, yet still high pitched voice inquired of her son. She looked at the blonde and brunette, who both gave her a smile.

" Bet you wished he was still scared, huh? Welcome to my world."

" Mum. We're having_ boy _talk." He said, hinting at her to leave them alone.

" That's very interesting darling, but we have to sit at our table's now. There going to do another announcement and they asked us to sit down." She reached for his hand. Harry looked around. Most people were scrambling around for a chair.

" But why can't we sit here?" Max asked.

" Because I promised Lucy and Jim we'd sit by them. They brought Karly." Max's tiny head spun around so fast Harry was expecting it to pop off his neck and roll under the table.

" Mum. I want to sit with Alex and Jack." He protested, but it was only halfheartedly. His mother new his weakness for the young girl and had used it to her advantage. She dragged a slightly resistant Max to their table.

" Hard to believe that's even the same kid."

"Yeah." Harry agreed automatically. He was busy watching the boy. He was on a chair next to his mother, his mouth closed tight. He was looking at the plate before him and jumped when the man across the table spoke to him. Harry felt strangely warm knowing the boy allowed him and Malfoy into his little world.

In his peripheral vision Harry watched Malfoy take another swig from his cup. It wasn't the smartest thing for Malfoy to get drunk now. They needed to keep their heads. He debated bringing up the subject, but held his tongue. Starting a fight wouldn't help them now.

" Attention. Everyone. I have another surprise for my beloved sister. I happen to have in my hand a DVD containing the very first dance between Mr. and Mrs. Cole." The light bounced off the silver disk in his hand. " It will be playing, along with the extremely short, yet sweet, video of their wedding day. After, of course, they grant us all the privilege of reliving that day." He jumped off the wobbly plastic chair and swooped it back under the table.

Harry along with the other guests trained their eyes to the couple. Denice was looking at her brother with a skeptical glare and Bob was leaning back calmly in his chair. He'd gotten used to the antics of this family. A slow smile spread over Denice's features when Arrowsmith's 'I Don't Wanna Miss a Thing' began playing. Bob stood and took her hand, leading her to the dance floor. Soon people began joining the married couple in the tiny space. Cindy stood and started to twirl Max in between swaying couples of all types. Only a few were left seated.

Harry jumped when he felt a warm breath on his neck. He was in the process of turning and asking Malfoy to back up when the other man spoke first.

" Wanna dance, Potter?" Harry fought the tingle that wanted to twist it's way through his belly. Something in him squirmed when Malfoy used his name and he wished he would stop doing it.

Before he could respond the blonde was on his feet and holding a hand for Harry to take. With a quick look to confirm Denice was watching, didn't she have better things to do?, Harry placed his hand in Malfoy's. He was startled when the Slytherin used too much forced to tug him up and he fell into his chest. Harry attempted to correct himself but Malfoy's grip around his back prevented him from moving.

Resisting the urge to pull away completely, instead Harry turned his head to the side was he wouldn't suffocate in Malfoy's shoulder. He could smell the alcohol on him and wondered one last time what had been in the cup Malfoy was drinking from since the beginning of the night.

He allowed himself to be guided to the rest of the dancers. He thought he would feel better surrounded by people, but now that they were here he only felt more un-easy. The mass of un-known, un-watching bodies around him made him more aware of the blonde still holding him tight. It was as if the people were constructing a cocoon around them, leaving them shielded from the rest of the world. It was only him and Malfoy inside.

Harry let out the breath he didn't know he was holding when they finally started to move. He briefly wondered at the slow melody coming from the speakers. If he would have had to guess he would have said Denice and Bob were a more rock 'n' roll type. Two slow songs in a row was a surprise. They were moving gently, keeping the beat of the music.

" Your like a dead fish."

Harry started at the sound of the voice and was relived when Malfoy loosened his grip so he could pull back to look at him. The blonde was staring back, a matter of fact look in his grey eyes. Harry was flabbergasted.

" What?"

Two hands reached down and grabbed him by the wrists, waving them around in front of his confused face. Only then did Harry realize his arms had been dangling the entire time. He frowned and hesitated, wondering where he should place them. Before they had stopped, Malfoy had one arm around his back and the other on his hip, moving him fluidly around the floor. His finger twitched as he debated around the neck or on the hips.

" Better decide soon. Or I will and you might not be too happy with where I put them." Malfoy smirked at him, only to have a hiccup interrupt it. Harry scowled and tore his hands out of Malfoy's grasp and settled them on his waist. Feeling completely awkward and out of place Harry waited for Malfoy to start moving them again. He resumed his early grip on Harry. As they glided across the floor, Cindy peeked around Max who she had in the air and smiled at him. Harry let his mind wander.

It had been a shock to learn that Malfoy new about muggle life. He had a feeling ever since Mrs. Malfoy let him live in the forest that night, at the end of the war, that there was more to the women then she let show. He had been right. She had raised Malfoy as best she could in her situation. Maybe she didn't do such a terrible job. While he couldn't begin to imagine the inner workings of their family or what the blonde's childhood had been like, Harry knew one thing, Malfoy had changed since he last saw him. He was no longer trying to be the next Lucius.

Harry thought about the small changes he's already seen and how he didn't really give him a chance, despite their fight. The blonde's behavior with Max made him realize Malfoy wasn't the cold hearted bastard he once thought. There was no personal gain in talking with the child. And his smiles at the boy were genuine as far as Harry could tell. And while Harry doesn't expect him to confess to liking their muggle hosts, he can see the respect in his grey eyes. Maybe there could be something more. Malfoy's confession of muggle studies with his mother forced Harry to see him in a new light. He already admitted he pre-judged the other man. It had been years since they last spoke. In that time Harry had changed, so in was un-fair to assume Malfoy couldn't do the same.

The point was, he was trying. Harry knew he couldn't expect him to give up the things that made him Malfoy. The complaining about the house or not being able to use magic were parts of his personality Harry was certain would always be there. But the other actions, like seeking out the child or having Harry's back were proof that somewhere in him was a good heart. Harry felt a huge shift in his perception of Malfoy. It was deep and great and there was no going back now that it happened. Harry let his head drop onto Malfoy's shoulder as he moved just a little closer.

Malfoy suddenly started shaking with silent giggles and the moment was shattered into a thousand tiny pieces. By the time Harry lead them back to the table the blonde was roaring with laughter. Harry pushed him into the chair. He let out a whoosh of air that expired his chuckles.

" Hey, watch the merchandise. I'm very valuable, you know." For a reason un-known to Harry that statement got him started again.

" What are you laughing at?" Harry wondered how many drinks he had while they were apart. Malfoy shook his head.

" Can't tell you. It's a secret." He whispered. Then he sobered up almost as if he finally got the joke and discovered it wasn't really funny. He stood up and announced he was going to watch the video. Harry felt un-easy letting him go by himself, but didn't move to follow. He was rattled at his own self discovery. And the ease with which he was accepting it.

The night grew older and Malfoy reappeared a few times, but mostly Harry watched Willard surprise his sister twice more and made small talk with the other guests. He discovered the short lady wearing a purple tank top stretched the most it could without being tore down the middle, was his 'neighbor' on the opposite side of Cindy. Her breath smelled and she had a two track mind that always led to her pitbull or why people should pray in order to be saved from damnation.

Harry was grateful when Malfoy came over and wrapped an arm around him, placing a kiss on his cheek and sending the woman off to warn her husband that the new neighbors were queers and not to let little johnny near them. Harry would have been mad at her if he wasn't distracted by Malfoy's side pressing into his. Since his new revelation he was hyper aware of the blonde and his touches. Even more so then usual. They seemed to speak. Whispering more then Harry was ready for.

While they danced the dam broke and what was the occasional, previous leak of emotion or weakness turned into a full on flood. New feelings were now coursing him. He was sure Malfoy, even in his drunken state had noticed the new development and that was probably why he was avoiding him.

Except when Harry needed an escape. The rescue from the pitbull lady was not the only time that night Malfoy swooped in and got Harry out of an un-comfortable situation. It gave him the vague feeling that Malfoy was watching him. Hope and a smile he couldn't find a reason for found him while he talked with Mary, the girl who worked at the post office, about her flower garden. Harry could relate to her despair at not being able to grow everything she wanted. He drew on his experiences of working in Aunt Petunia's garden while talking to the post woman. There were lots of things he would have liked to grow, but his aunt had strict rules as to what she wanted.

Harry was nodding and reaching for his drink when he accidentally bump someone's arm. He turned his eyes away from Mary to see who he had hit. It was the young checker from the store. Harry smiled and apologized, beginning to see a pattern with this guy. He ducked his head and introduced himself as Jimmy. He joined the conversation with him and Mary, which somehow ended up about school. Jimmy was a engineering major at the local college. Mary excused herself and left the boys to talk. Jimmy was funny, if not a tad naive. But he was still young. He offered Harry a drink and the brunette shrugged. If Malfoy could get drunk, why couldn't he have one. He agreed and watch Jimmy nearly skip to the table for drinks.

Suddenly two arms wrapped around his middle and pulled his back to a hard chest. He only had to think a second before he realized it was Malfoy. Barely registering the thought he relaxed.

" Got a crush on you." Harry's heart skipped a beat.

" What?"

" The boy. He fancies you." Malfoy said into his ear.

Harry had to wonder if he said things that way on purpose just to mess with him. He wouldn't put it past the Slytherin bastard.

" Can't have you, though."

Then he pulled away and sauntered into the crowd. Harry let out a shaky breath and when Jimmy came back he eagerly took the drink form him. He noticed the younger man had stopped touching his arm and was standing a normal distance from him, instead of crowding him like before.

Eventually Maggie, the local drunk, fell off a table while trying to count the stars, and the party came to gradual end. Harry was glad Cindy took Max home a few hours ago.

Most of the guests began to drift home to their warm beds and sleep of their alcohol induced states. Luckily it was a small town and walking home wasn't a problem for most. Those still sober took the rest. When Malfoy found Harry and pulled him into a sloppy kiss he decided it was time to put the blonde to bed as well. He wrestled the half empty cup from his hands and dragged him inside.

" Come on, up to bed." Harry muttered, pushing on Malfoy's back while he tripped over the first step. He made it up a few more before a voice interrupted them.

" Retiring so soon, boys?"

Harry craned his neck to see Bob and Denice side by side in the hall. Malfoy tried to correct himself and ended up cursing the stair and giving it a kick for good measure.

" Yeah, I think Jack's partied enough for one night. I'll be back in a minute, though. I can help clean up." He shifted his hand on Malfoy's back. It seemed like the blonde had given up at supporting his own weight and was using Harry's hands as a third leg.

" Oh, no need. We'll get it." Denice said.

Suddenly, with lightening sped, that made Harry question whether or not he really was drunk, Malfoy spun around and collapsed into Harry's arms. The brunette barely had time to adjust to the added weight and prevent them from tumbling down the three stairs they had climbed. He managed to somehow, grabbing Malfoy by the waist and clutching the rail with his other hand.

Bob sprung forward, hesitating at the bottom of the stairs.

" I got him, thanks." he told a weary Bob. Malfoy stuck his head in Harry's neck.

" Anyway, I'd like to help. Besides I'm not ready for bed, yet." He ignored Malfoy's mumbled suggestion of what they could do to get him tired.

" Let me just get him upstairs." Harry nearly yelped when a hand slide down his stomach. He removed it and turned the blonde around urging him up. Relief flooded his body when the blonde's feet began working.

" Alright, but we'll understand if you don't make it back down tonight." Denice said, retrieving Bob and pulling him outside to see to the rest of their guests. Malfoy went down hard on the last step falling face first into the carpet. He stood up, with Harry's help, and spit out the lint in his mouth. Once in the darkened room Harry removed Malfoy's shoes and pants. He settled him on the bed and let out a sigh when the blonde curled up and snuggled under the blanket.

He stole one quick glance. A string of drool hung from his mouth, giving him the appearance of a normal person. It made him seem softer, almost vulnerable. He was just a man, who drooled and snored and slept, just like every other human on earth. Harry snapped out of his thoughts. He must be drunker then he thought. The blonde scared him when he rolled over and caught his wrist.

" Potter." Harry didn't answer, but it didn't stop him from continuing.

" Do you think we could be....friends, when this is over?"

He wasn't asking for much. Just a promise, a glimmer of hope, the barest smidgen of possibility. Just a hint really, that they could have something more. That when this was over, it wouldn't be over. Harry felt a tightening in his stomach at the thought of them being together, not as Jack and Alex. But Harry and Draco.

He smiled as he answered, borrowing courage from the two drinks he had.

" Maybe, Draco."

**An: Short, I know. But the next chapter is the final chapter and I wanted to drag it out. Okay, you got it out of me. Truth is it's not done and I didn't want you to have to wait. Agian. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter** **Six:** **You can't hide the truth forever**

**An: He He. I'm sitting here giggling to myself. This is a fun chapter**. **And the last, so hope you enjoy. **

His bottle green eye peeked out through a reluctant lid. Harry held in a groan as he slowly regained consciousness. He shut the lid quickly, willing the sun to go down. Last night was the most decent rest he got since he started this trip and he was not ready for it to end. There was no cold hard floors or sleeping in his jeans, t-shirt and sneakers. He had a proper sleep which was much preferred to the day that lay a head of him. He snuggled closer to the pillow reluctant to get up and face it just yet.

Only the pillow wasn't as comfortable as he thought. Was that _fur_? Come to think of it, this pillow did have some unusual bumps in it. And it was curiously warm. Harry wiggled his head experimentally. His brain, which was not fully warmed up yet, told him it was a good idea. His nose met something warm and incredibly smooth. Without thinking he rubbed against it. As he began to wake more he realized his arm was around a large soft figure. He had his arm around someone.

Harry's brain made the connects sooner then he liked. He immediately began to pull his arm away from the snoring blonde beside him, but there was a small problem. He couldn't move. His hand was trapped under Malfoy's stomach. Harry was fully awake now and he removed his leg from the other man's, while scooting as far back as his snared appendage would allow. It wasn't far at all. Harry could still feel the warmth of Malfoy's skin on his chest.

He resisted the urge to groan because the last thing he needed was to wake the slumbering slytherin. Malfoy would tease him for weeks. Not to mention the hangover he was going to be faced with. He had to untangle his arm with out disturbing the other man. Harry hoped he was a heavy sleeper. He tugged his hand only to have the blonde mumble and shift his position. Malfoy kicked his legs and with them pulled the blanket they shared off Harry.

However the Gryffindor was to distracted to notice. He wanted to leave before the man woke up. He used his free hand to push on Malfoy's side, lifting him off the bed enough for him to remove his arm. He rubbed at it, trying to get the feeling back and glanced at the clock. It was nearly eleven. Bob and Denice must be down stairs. He was glad they let them sleep.

Last night left him aching for bed. He helped pick up the trash, empty bottles and washing all the dishes before saying good night to Denice and her brother. Bob passed out from exhaustion on the couch an hour before. They merrily waved to him, still wired and excited at seeing each other for the first time in years. He went upstairs and managed to change before fell into bed and let sleep take him.

Harry was surprised when he was met with silence downstairs. He traveled to the kitchen, the living room and the back yard before he gave up. The couple must still be asleep. Harry searched the kitchen cupboard's until he found a pop tart and turned the telly on in the living room. For once he let himself relax. He didn't think about anything except what the people on t.v. were saying. An hour later Bob joined him, then soon after Denice. Her hair stuck out on all directions and she groaned when Bob opened the curtains.

" Did you have a nice talk with your brother? He get to the hotel alright? You guys were up late, huh?" He asked chuckling.

She mumbled and let her head fall on the couch.

" I warn her every time she drinks. She always regrets it in the morning. She's the biggest light weight I ever met." Bob informed Harry.

" At least I'm not still asleep." She defended herself. Her eyes still closed.

Harry sent a worried glance to the stairs, his mind drifting to Malfoy the first time since he left the blonde in the room.

" Now. Now. Honey, be nice." Bob said, patting her leg. She growled at him.

" Whose hungry?" The pop tart Harry had earlier seemed like decades ago. He helped Bob make brunch, while Denice took some pills and lots of water. They left her alone and when she came in, following the smell of bacon, Harry was happy to see her smiling. They ate in a comfortable silence, only disturbed by the door bell.

Bob got up and his surprised voice from the hall had Denice on her feet in an instant. Harry followed. He was met with the sight of a short elderly man with long grey hair and a hand full of paper's, shoving his way past a wide eyed Bob.

" I've found a pattern. I even think I have a location, but I can't go alone. I thought of you immediately. Of course." The man spoke fast and had a slight lisp, making him seem more like an excited child then an old man.

" What? Why me? But... we've only talked three times." Bob was saying. He shut the front door slowly.

The old man gave him a blank look.

" I don't even know your first name." Bob continued.

" It's Belkin. My friends call me Belk. Anyway, I've been researching this since it started, four months ago. Haven't you been wondering what's been happening in this town? The signs are all here. I know what happened to those girls. "

" I thought it started three months ago." Malfoy said announcing his presence. Harry frowned. He stiffened when Malfoy came and stood next to him. His hair was wet and he had jeans and grey shirt on, making him seem too good for the casual clothes. Did he remember last night?

" The disappearances, yes, but the whole thing started four months maybe even earlier."

" What are you talking about?" Bob asked.

" I'm talking about the supernatural. I'm talking about wizards and spells. Bob, I'm talking about real life, magic."

Harry held his breath. This stranger just waltzed in and had the potential to destroyed everything with that one sentence. The whole house was dead silent while everyone processed the information. Bob liked to believe that there are forces at work that people don't understand, the writer in him gave him no choice, but he had a hard time swallowing this information. He could sense his wife's discontent next to him. Denice knew a crack pot when she saw one. He was entertaining at first but now she just wanted this man out of her house.

Malfoy's whole body was tense next to Harry. It seemed to be vibrating with nervous energy. Harry knew he was no better. How could this old man figure it out? And why did he bring the news here.

" Alright, Dr. Johnson. I think it's time for you to go now." Bob's gentle tone was accompanied with a reassuring but firm hand on the old man's shoulder. He guided him to the door.

" I know it sounds absurd, but you must trust me. You must listen. I think there is danger here." He didn't fight Bob as the man opened the door and lead him through it, but he argued the whole way out.

" Please. I can help. I thought you would understand." Guilt sliced through Bob. He took pity on the man. It must be hard getting older and having no one. If he had to come to a virtual stranger with his news.

" "Look, I write fiction, Mr. Jo....Belkin. It's not real."

" But what if could be. What if it _is_?" He argued. Bob hesitated, his hand on the door.

" I sorry." Denice said behind Bob as she shut the old professor out once and for all. A part of Harry hated watching the man's hope die in his eyes, but it was dangerous for him to be nosing around.

" That was kind of sad." Denice said. " Poor man."

" Who was he?" She continued.

" Remember the source I told you about?"

" For your book?"

" Yeah, that was him. I knew he was eccentric but... wow." he drifted off, not needing to finish. The unexpected visitor left everyone a little depressed. They stood in the hall avoiding each other's glances. Bob jumped when Denice suddenly clapped her hands. The sound echoed off the walls.

"Let's forget about this.... bizarre event. You do met the weirdest people, Bob. Any way there's nothing you can do now. He's sad, but we are still celebrating. How about ice cream? Jack since you're dressed, why don't you come with me. You can tell me what Alex's favorite flavor is."

Malfoy nodded and waited for her to grabbed her purse and shoes before walking out the door with her. Denice wanted him alone. She had seen the way he was watching Alex last night. He was holding back something. And Alex must have picked up on it, which was what was putting a strain on their relationship. Happy with her self for figuring it out and determined to convince Jack he was going to lose Alex if he didn't do something soon. She held back a smirk as he opened his car door. She was going to fix their relationship yet.

Harry took his place on the couch and resumed watching the telly. But this time his mind wasn't on the talking dog barking on the screen. He was thinking of what the old man said. Could he have really figured it out? Maybe they were too hasty throwing him out.

Harry knew one thing for sure. He needed to talk to that man again. It would be better if he could leave him out of it, but Harry didn't have any other leads. Dr. Johnson was his best bet at figuring out what was happening in this town. He would feel loads better if he had some information for the ministry when he got to leave here. He and Malfoy could visit the old man tomorrow.

" Alex."

Harry looked up.

" There's a call for you."

Harry frowned, but took the phone from his hands. Bob left the room.

"Hello?" He said tentatively into the yellow receiver.

" Harry?" Relief flooded through Harry's body.

" Kingsley."

" It's good to hear your voice."

" Is the muggle okay? I wasn't sure if the spell I used would work so far away. But I wasn't expecting him to answer and I didn't know what name you'd used."

" He's fine. I think." He made a mental note to check on him afterwards.

" Harry, we've figured it out. I can't talk about it over the phone. But we're about to make our move and I didn't want you to wait longer then you had to. Are you alright?"

A throat cleared somewhere over the line and Kingsley continued before Harry could answer.

" We'll be there to pick you and Auror Malfoy up shortly. The minister wants us to take caution. So you'll have to wait." He sounded slightly bitter, but Harry was still caught on the word Auror that preceded Malfoy's name.

" Wait, what?...._Auror_ Malfoy?" He stuttered, unable to wrap his head around things.

" Yes. I assumed he told you. I mean he was asked not to....but when you were attacked.... Harry, why do you think he was with you?" Kingsley asked, concern clear in his voice.

" I....don't...I never thought about it." He finished lamely. Kingsley knew Harry better then that, but he didn't push the subject. It might have had to do with the clearing voice in the room.

" Anyway, we'll be there soon." He hesitated before continuing.

" Are you alright Harry?" Harry nodded before he realized Kingsley couldn't see him.

" Yes. That sounds fine. Oh, wait there was an old muggle man, a professor. He knew about the disappearances."

" How do.... Alright, Potter we'll be there as soon as this is over." Kingsley informed him.

"See you soon." Harry clicked the phone off. And started walking. His mind not paying attention to where his feet were taking him.

Auror Malfoy.

Auror.

Malfoy. An Auror.

How could he have not known? He would have heard something back at the minisrty. Surely having an ex-death eater working there would have caused some sort of gossip.

He had not once questioned Malfoy's sudden appearance on the train or how Kingsley knew about him. All this time he assumed Malfoy was an innocent bystander who got caught up in this mess. He'd felt guilty about putting the other man in this potion. That should have been his first clue. Since when was Malfoy ever innocent. Harry felt the room spinning.

The whole time, well part of the time anyway, he thought the other man had changed, that maybe he had feelings for him. But it was all a lie. Malfoy was only doing his job. Kingsley didn't think he could do this, so he sent Malfoy to look after him. How could he have been so naive?

Anger rushed through his veins, feeding his thoughts. Not only did his friend think he was incompetent, but he had sent his old rival to baby sit him. No wonder Malfoy had been so irritated. He_ really_ didn't want to be here.

Harry's anger transformed into sadness and embarrassment before he could do anything. He had let his guard down. He was willing to open up to the blonde. And all the while the other man was just stringing him along. Harry felt like he just lost something and it only hurt him more to realize he'd never had it to begin with. Malfoy was an even better actor then he thought. It must have been easier to play along then tell Harry the truth.

This all explained why he was always pulling away. The blonde didn't feel anything for him. He had been pretending, using Harry's feelings against him. To control him. He felt the blood rise to his cheeks when he thought of the way he tried to make Malfoy seem better then he was. He felt so stupid. At least they hadn't done anything more.

Just then the object of his thoughts appeared before him.

He and Denice returned with the ice cream. Harry tried to smile but he knew it wasn't fooling any one. Malfoy must have thought he was still upset from earlier. He grabbed Harry's arm and pulled him into the kitchen. As soon as they set the dessert down. Bob ordered them to the living room to chose a movie while he and Denice made Sundays. Almost as an after thought Harry noted Bob seemed un-harmed by what-ever Kingsley did to him.

He numbly followed after the blonde. He wanted to punch him in the nose. They stopped in the living room and found the collection of dvd's. Malfoy at once began sorting through them.

" What about..." He stopped short, letting the movie in his hand drop on the case, when he saw Harry's mood was still sour. A concerned look crossed his feature's as he approached the brunette.

" What's wrong?" He was suddenly too close. Invading Harry's space. The brunette wanted to back up, but he couldn't.

" Potter." And suddenly he was leaning in, closer then before.

" Do you think it's a good idea to keep calling me that?" He asked, desperate to change the subject. Anything to get Malfoy to stop looking at him like that. He couldn't handle it after what he'd just learned.

The blonde rolled his eyes. " Fine, what would you like me to call you, then?" He said moving in more. Harry fought the urge to close his eyes. Malfoy's voice was so soft, almost gentle.

" Sweetheart?" His lips descended on Harry's skin, causing him to jump.

" Darling?" Goosebumps were spreading like wildfire across Harry's neck. Every breath of Malfoy's words resulted in a shiver down his spine. He tried to swallow. Malfoy saw the movement in his throat and placed a kiss there.

"I know, how about..... Harry." He whispered, as if it were some forbidden word. Harry felt his soft lips move up his chin, getting dangerously close to his mouth. Without thinking of the repercussions Harry spoke.

" Do you work for the ministry?"

Malfoy froze in place. His mouth still centimeters form Harry's own. In slow motion he pulled back, giving Harry the distance he'd wanted.

" What?" It was nearly a whisper but it couldn't have been louder if Malfoy had shout it in his ear. The guilt and panic in his tone told Harry all he needed to know. As if that weren't enough the next sequence of events happened so fast Harry barely had time to register them.

Bob and Denice chose that moment to enter the room. They stilled upon seeing the men's distraught faces and would have returned to the kitchen, if the front window hadn't blown out. Glass flew from the bent frame and shredded clothes and skin as it made it's way to the floor. Malfoy yelled something and Harry watched as Denice and Bob crumpled to the floor, the ice cream falling from their limp hands. His last image was of Malfoy being sent flying into the case that held the dvd's, before the world went dark.

hphphphphphphphphphphphphphhphphphphphhphphphphphphphphphphphphphhphhphph

He woke to the sound of muted voices. His head was pounding and he was astonished to find his glasses still on his face. His hands were bound behind his back and his feet were held togther with a rope. He struggled slightly only to tell how strong the rope was, but his movement caused a tall cloaked figure, who previously had been standing in the background, to turn and face him. The man said something to a hunched woman and she scurried away. He walked with a limp, Harry noted as the stranger made his way closer. He fought the panic at not being able to defend himself from this man.

"_AHH, _we meet at last, Harry Potter." His voice was laced with true excitement and something far darker.

Harry couldn't help but be reminded of the man he had killed years before, Voldemort. The man in front of him now was dressed in long black robes. He was tall with a stretched, gaunt face. But it was distorted into an odd shape. And Harry couldn't help but stare. He looked burnt, as if the flames of hell had licked his face as he clawed out of the pit. His nose was, really just an accumulation of soft wrinkled skin. Half of his mouth didn't move as he spoke, and yet his words came out lacking any sign of a slur or impediment.

His eyes were green, but not the bright and lively green that made up Harry's. No, they were a dark almost black green, showing the world a glimpse of the monster inside. Harry had to finally look away.

" Who are you?" Harry asked, trying to shake the bad feeling that he already knew what was coming.

" Oh, My apologizes. My name is Grelfick. Though most people just call me Grel." His tone was light, almost jokingly. As if they were having a normal conversation. As if Harry was not tied up in front of him.

" And I've been waiting for you. I must admit I thought they'd send you sooner. You are the best after all." He said with a glint in his eye that could be mistaken for pride.

But Harry was too busy trying to figure out what the man was talking about to notice. So far all he knew was nothing, except the spy in the ministry must be working for this man. He was the reason Kingsley was so worried. Which made the man before him very dangerous.

" I guess my earlier actions did not warrant the presence of the great Harry Potter. So I sent my faithful servant there to make it happen." Grelfick said with enthusiasm. Ready to explain his whole plan to Harry, proving he was truly an evil genus.

" Wait," Harry said as his mind began piecing it together. Grelfick looked disappointed at being interrupted, but did not stop Harry's revelation.

" You did all this, the girls, the Aurors, to get _me_ here." At this he heard a snort and what sounded like a muttered " Figures," from behind him. He tried to look in that direction but he couldn't turn around. At least he knew Malfoy was alive.

" Yes," Grelfick said this time it was clear the pride he felt was for his plan. " I see now why you are the best."

" That's so... lame." Harry said, regretting his words at the look of rage on Grelfick's face. Harry had almost forgotten he was dangerous.

"How dare you! I am more evil then you will ever know. I can kill you right now. You're lives are in my hands. And you dare stand there and make snide remarks."

At this he shot a pointed look in Malfoy's direction. It was the first time since he spoke that he gave any acknowledgment of the other man's presence. The blonde felt a chill run through him as the cold demon eye's fixed on him. Grelfick turned his attention back to Harry.

" Lame," he muttered, disgusted with the very word. " I got you here didn't I? You, the famous Harry Potter and his side kick. Kneeling at my feet." At the reminder that he was in control, Grelfick seemed to relax. He took a breath and rolled his neck, relieving the last signs of tension. He shot a quick glance over his shoulder to something Harry couldn't see.

He became playful again.

" It's a shame, really. You young folk, nowadays, have no patients." He shook his head disapprovingly.

" But don't worry. We have time. No need to rush this. I've been waiting and I'm going to make it last." He seemed to be talking to himself as much as the boys.

"But, it's understandable. I mean, it's a big day. I am a bit anxious myself. Much to do." He was getting excited again. His contorted lips stretched into a one-sided smile. Another quick glance behind him.

" It does require some what of an introduction, however. So if you wish for the boy to remain alive," He jerked his head in Malfoy's direction "I suggest you start showing me the respect I deserve. Sit there and shut-up. It's story time."

" I'll take you're silence as acceptance of my terms." Harry wanted to defy him, but he stayed silent for Malfoy's sake.

" When I first heard of you in the papers, I knew. You were the one. I worked hard to get all my plans ready. I was about to make my move when _she_ came into my life. Little vixen, she was." As his eyes glazed over and half his mouth formed a contorted smile, Harry used the opportunity to twist around hard and look at Malfoy. He was breathing funny and his lip was bleeding, but he seemed other wise un-harmed. Harry tried to let him know it was going to be alright, but Grelfick noticed his position and wrapped a bony hand around his shoulder, forcing him back around.

" If he's too much of a distraction for you I could remove him."

Harry bit his lip and shook his head.

" Good. Now as fun as she was, she was also a devil. And not the good kind. Cursed me, then ran off with a car salesmen. I mean really, who does that? Wasn't even a witch so naturally her spell was botched up." His eyes shifted and his head turned slightly as if he were going to turn around, but stopped himself. Harry tried to look at what ever had half the man's attetion, but there was nothing but darkness beyond him.

" Let me tell you, that put a hamper of my plans. Had to re-think everything. I had to be creative. I worked from here, slowly gathering minions. Earning their trust, their loyalty. It's not as simple as they make it look on t.v., you know."

Harry briefly wondered if this was some kind of joke. Surely this man couldn't be serious.

" But I did. Had myself a whole legin. And then came the time came for them to show their loyalty and do know what they did?" Harry could see the anger coming off him in waves. The tall marred man was practically seething.

" They fled, like sheep from a wolf! Just up and left! All but two. And I couldn't use them. I needed more then that. So they got me more. Every month for two years I fed. Built my strength up. Finally came the time when I could go out myself. But because of this silly curse, only in pure darkness could I venture out. Then, plot twist!"

Grel became more animated, using gestures with his crinkled skinned hands. He was pacing back and forth, his robe whipping around his lean figure. Harry tried to loosen the bindings around his wrists, but they gave no slack.

" _She_ came back. Complaining about how hard it was without me. And she was so sorry. That they needed me. Of course I didn't believe her at first, but as I said she was a vixen." He sighed wistfully and Harry held back the urge to vomit as the odor of rotting bacon and old molded cheese hit his face.

" 'Course she had another surprise for me." And then, as if he was in the background waiting for the perfect line to enter on, Max came running from the dark behind Grel.

" Daddy!" He yelled, before jumping into the deformed man's arms. Harry was sure the older villain was going to topple over from the extra weight. Even if he had, Harry wouldn't have been able to take advantage of the distraction. He was stunned at the sight of the little boy.

Cindy appeared moments later, leisurely walking towards her two boys. A shocked and slightly disgusted Harry watched as she placed a kiss on the half melted face of the man holding nim captive.

They seemed out of place, making Harry feel like once more this wasn't really happening. Little, innocent Max and sweet generous Cindy standing with an evil murderous Cod, like a warped family portrait. Where the father was ruined when something spilled and melted his image. He couldn't imagine how these good people fell in with this monster.

Cindy turned and looked at him for the first time. She bit her lip and apologized as if she just stepped on his toe and not that her husband kidnaped them and planned to kill them.

Harry gaped at her. Grel smiled, his twisted smile.

" Surprised?"

" Only that _you_ got some one that hot." Came a voice from behind Harry. The brunette flinched, hoping the presence of his family would quell Grel's anger at the idiot blonde. No such luck. The taller man set his child down and strode out of Harry's vision. Behind him Malfoy grunted and his breathing became even more erratic.

" Daddy. Wait." Max said. Malfoy's heavy breathing was the only sound for three seconds. Harry counted. Then a swish of black robes followed by the man who owned them came into Harry's line of sight. He patted his sons head.

" Yes. I forgot, you've grown found of this one." He looked thoughtful for a moment before continuing. "We'll have to fix that."

" Any way, where was I? Oh, yes the curse."

" Sorry." Cindy said in that same tone she used on Harry. The brunette looked closer at her. He was searching for signs of the imperius curse. Hoping she was not willingly with this man. But Grel demanded his attention.

"Never mind, now. It's almost over. As I said I was cursed. No more sun bathing in Italy for me. No I was strictly on a no-sun diet. Hell, even the moonlight hurt me. And that pesky moon was always around, so I had to wait. And I couldn't go far, of course. Still it was worth it just to hunt on my own."

" That was when the first girl disappeared." Harry said out loud.

" Yes. She was small and tasted funny, but it was wonderful all the same. I had some good times with her. The last one though. Oh, mmmm. She had power."

" Your disgusting." Harry wanted nothing more then to shut the man up. He put no censors on his explanation and Harry wondered how much Max had already seen in his short life. What kind of violence and destruction was he subjected to each day? Harry felt the rage burning inside him.

Grelfick's dark eyes landed on him.

"Don't be jealous, Harry. I never forgot about you. The murders in this small town caught the ministry's attention. Eventually. When they didn't send you right away I grew worried. That ignorant Minister just wouldn't play along. Kept sending me amateurs." He scoffed. Cindy placed a hand on his arm, soothing him.

" So we got rid of him. And them, one by one." The gleam in his eyes made Harry shiver with rage. Cindy was beaming up at him, with admiration in her eyes. Harry was convinced she under some sort of spell making her feel devotion for the twisted sad excuse for a human before him.

"But they could only take my mind off things for a while." Harry's hate for this man only grew.

" Soon, I saw I had no choice. I sent Brian to the Ministry to get you here. You may know him as the newest Minister. Anyway, despite his _dreadful_ taste in names, he followed my orders wonderfully. I was unsure of him at first. You see, he was new. I had to get rid of the last man who worked for me." Here Grel paused looking thoughtful once more. " It was a shame really. I should have killed him."

" Man went all... rouge on me. Thought he could get back into my good graces by cursing you. I believe you met him. On the train." He grunted and started pacing around. " He never could appreciate the finesse of a careful, well thought out plan." He stopped pacing and turned his deformed face towards Harry, forming what passed in his bent mind for a smirk.

" But you escaped. I was worried he'd messed up one to many times, but fate had other plans. You ended up in my town. Oh, Harry I'll admit I grew a bit nervous. I mean after all you're...you." He said stepping towards the brunette. Unconsciously Harry moved to shield Malfoy from the man before him. He had finally stopped gasping. Grel winked and Harry fought the urge to vomit again.

" Luckily everything worked out fine. You still made it here. But whoever you spoke with at the ministry kept his bloody loyalty. Until the end of course. But by any means, that's an excellent quality, Harry."

" I myself, have some loyal people in this town. I've here for ages. Cindy kept an eye on you for me. She even calmed me down enough to wait for this night. So I could have the pleasure of killing you myself. I wanted to send my people for you , when you first got here, but my Cindy has patients...."

He brought a deformed hand to her cheek. She leaned into it.

A loud explosion sounded above their heads or directly behind them, Harry couldn't tell for sure. Grel's face twisted in agony as he let out a low pain filled yelp. The sound of his head hitting the cement floor was something Harry never thought he'd be so happy to hear.

Ten Aurors had their wands trained on the unconscious body. Cindy shielded Max with her body as they were both stunned. Some one yelled an order and Harry felt hands untying him and helping him to his feet.

And just like that, it was over.

In just three short days so much had taken place. And it all ended here. Grel's un-moving body two feet from him. Their fake neighbor's unconscious, lying next to him. Malfoy still tied up on the floor behind him. Aurors milling around looking for evidence and other clues to the man's actions. Harry was paralyzed.

Kingsley put a hand on his shoulder.

" I'm so sorry, Harry. I just got so excited. I knew something was off with him, but I never imagined.... I lost my head for a moment. I never should have listen to him. I put you in danger."

Harry felt for the older man. They had an understanding between them and Harry found he couldn't be mad at the older wizard. Or maybe his brain just hadn't had time to process all that occurred.

" I know. It's over now, let's just try and get things back to normal."

The words sounded foreign. Everything felt so surreal. It was hard for him to fully grasp the situation. He wanted to leave before someone untied the secret blonde Auror.

" How did you find me, any way?" He said, filling the silence between them. Kingsley was looking at him with a searching gaze.

" The old man you mentioned on the phone. It wasn't hard to locate him."

" The muggle couple from the house. Are they okay?" Harry braced himself for the worst news.

" They're fine. A little confused, but alive. Memory charms were placed on them. They don't remember anything of you and Malfoy."

When Harry didn't respond, Kingsley continued.

" The men, Grelfick. He had the minister feeding him information. I suspected something was off with him, but I never imagined any one could have that much power. Having control of some one in such a high place. He could have done anything."

" It's sad, really. He was a normal wizard once. He lost most of his power in an accident years ago. There was a fire. Ever since then, he's withdrawn further into him self, shutting out the world. Blaming the world. I suppose since your a celebrity he some how fixated on you. Developed a connection. Much like a stalker. He..."

" I don't care." Harry said cutting him off.

" I'm tired. I want to go home. I'll.. Stop by the ministry tomorrow."

" Harry." He froze, praying Kingsley wouldn't ask him what was wrong.

" Your friends... we didn't tell any one anything went wrong."

So no one knew he was missing. He was silently grateful he didn't have to answer any questions and a little angry at Kingsley again. He nodded before apparating all this mess behind him.

Harry looked around the blue walls of his apartment. After having lived with all the things he had to put up with for the last few days, being ready to think on his feet, expecting to be caught nearly every minute. His nerves frayed, his sense heightened and now it was over so suddenly. A soft melancholy hung in the air. He sighed, wanting to push the last few days out of his mind.

He stripped on his way to the bathroom, ready for a hot shower and bed. Harry managed to shut his mind off as he stood under the spray, brushed his teeth and eventually crawled under his covers. However it seemed as soon as his head hit the pillow he was bombarded with everything he pushed down.

He was angry with himself. He was living in some fantasy, where he had been ready to start something with Malfoy, when in reality it was never even an option. The blonde never had feelings for him, outside of seeing Harry as some project for work. He let himself believe and he was made a fool of. Malfoy lied to him from the beginning, made him feel guilty, and used his attraction against him. He must have known Harry was starting to change the way he saw the Slytherin. That was why he increased his contact so much in the end. One touch and Harry was more flustered then a girl after her first kiss. It must have been easier then arguing.

What was even worse was that how ever much Malfoy deserved Harry's anger and un-wavering loathing, the brunette knew he still harbored feelings for the git. The whole time their insane captor had them bound and lying on the dirty floor, Harry's heart pounded in his chest out of fear, when the cold man's eyes would land on the blonde. Even after, when he was released, Harry felt an urge to check the blonde man for injuries.

He flipped over in his bed, trying to settle down. Ignoring the nagging feeling like something was missing. He tried to take comfort in the fact that at least he wouldn't have to see Malfoy again. Eventually this feeling would leave and he could get back to his life.

Hopefully, the next minister would be better then the last two. Not keep Harry in the building for the rest of his career, but not send him on a mission to be captured by a maniac, either. Some where in the middle would be just fine. Or maybe Harry could take some time off. Travel a little. Some where around one in the morning he drifted off, while thoughts of small towns and nice, non- crazy neighbors passed through his mind.

Harry woke at seven, growled into the pillow, flipped from his back to his front three times and stuck his feet out of the blanket, before finally giving up. He wandered around his apartment for a few hours, wondering why he felt so empty. He made breakfast and finished it all just to prove he didn't miss having people around him while he ate. He straightened his living room and changed his clothes. He hesitated before throwing them in his hamper. A little memento from his trip would hurt. At ten he called Kingsley to inform him he would be coming in.

Harry avoided the eyes on him as he walked into the ministry. He had gotten used to not be stared at and found he hadn't missed it. He moved swiftly to the elevator and walked directly to Kingsley's office once the doors opened.

His stomach dropped ten feet when he caught a flash of blonde sticking over the top of the chair in the large office. Malfoy's tired face had a swollen lip and bruise on his cheek. He was holding a plastic cup in his hand and didn't look up when Harry entered.

Kingsley crossed the room and clasped a hand on his shoulder.

" Harry. How are you?" The brunette shrugged. One thing he liked about Kingsley was, he never had to put on a brave face for the older man. He could let his real emotions through without worrying about upsetting him. It was part of the reason he enjoyed being friends with him.

" Right. We have Grelfick and the woman, Cindy, in our custody. They won't be getting out any time soon." The taller man took his seat behind his wooden desk. Harry sat in the chair next to Malfoy, who still didn't acknowledge him.

" Neither of them wanted to talk, however." Harry was a little surprised to hear that. After the way Grelfick was so eager to share his story.

" We gave them veritaserum and got the story. He went mad long ago. Before that he was a researcher. He was working on some breakthrough stuff. He was well known throughout the wizarding community. However, after the accident, he moved underground avoiding all people. He couldn't stand the ridicule and judgment. You see, the spell he was attempting at the time of his accident was controversial and people didn't approve when they learned what he had been up to. Blew up half house, including his sister and her daughter."

Harry felt a pang of sympathy for the man.

" That with the disfigurement left him open to public damnation. He felt the world gave up on him, so he gave up on the world. But it must have been a lonely life. We found old newspapers in his....in the place he was staying at. They go back years and they all were about you, Harry."

Harry felt sick thinking there had been some one out there obsessing over him for years. At least with Voldemort they had a connection. This man never even met him. Harry tried not to think about how many others were out there, even now.

" He must have connected with you. Focused all his time and energy on destroying you."

Harry saw Malfoy shift out of the corner of his eye.

" But he never had the courage to go through with it. Until, of course Cindy came along. She must have given him a boast. Or encouragement. But ultimately it wasn't enough. He talked about big plans and making a change in the world, but he never went through with it. In fact if it wasn't for her, I think we never would have know who he was."

" Anyway, she left him. He went a little madder, then. The only human contact he had in years left him. So he worked even harder on getting you. But she cursed him. Her excuse was he never left the "house" anyway, so she cursed him to stay there forever. But she was only a muggle, so over the years the spell dwindled. Eventually he could leave."

Harry remembered Grel describing this the night before.

" He worked hard to get his strength back and to get you. He wanted to prove he loved her. She came back to him. Only because she felt he owed her for the child. When she discovered his new plans she decided to give him a chance. They worked together getting you here."

" I still can't believe it. She seemed so....." He trailed off.

" Normal." Malfoy filled in for him.

" I think I know what you're talking about. She tried that with the Aurors after they took the stunning spell off her. She has some...way about her. It makes some people feel more...... relaxed around her. She almost had Carmichael letting her free and running off with her. Poor boy had to practically be dragged away from her. She used it to get what she wanted. She was the one who tricked the minister. Dangerous woman."

Harry felt his ears burn as he thought of how he acted when he first met her. The fact that Malfoy must be thinking the same thing wasn't making him feel any better.

" She had other people too. Some followers in town. Some banker and a kid from the local store. Got them to watch you two."

Harry immediately thought of the young man from the store when he first got to town. The man must have recognized him and been surprised. Probably ran to tell Cindy as soon as he could. Harry felt even more betrayed. It seemed like everyone in the town was lying.

They all looked down, lost in their thoughts. After a few beats, Harry spoke, breaking the pensive silence.

" What happens to Max?"

" I guess he'll go into the system. Muggle orphanage. Cindy is not fit to raise a child."

" So she really wasn't under a spell?" Harry already knew the answer, before Kingsley shook his head.

" Give him to Denice and Bob." Malfoy spoke, making Harry jump with his tone.

" Who?" Kingsley asked.

" The muggle couple. They wanted kids. Tell them it was their great uncle's son's child or something."

Harry stiffened beside him and used all his will power to look at the blonde.

Kingsley eyed him for a moment before nodding once.

" I think that can be arranged."

" Is that all?" Harry asked suddenly. He suddenly needed to get out of the room. Kingsley frowned at him.

"Harry, about Malfoy... I never..." Harry put up a hand to stop him. He stood and moved to the door.

" Don't worry about it. I understand. I think I'm going to take some time off." Kingsley opened his mouth, then shut it again. He sighed before nodding. Harry walked into the hall, shutting both men inside the office.

Truth was he wasn't upset with Kingsley. The man was smart and he didn't do things without think them over first. If he thought having Malfoy follow him was the right decision, then he had his reasons. As Harry thought about it the older wizard had been right in his suspicions. All in all, Harry wasn't going to make the other man feel guilty. It probably wouldn't work anyway.

He surprised himself with his last statement, but decided to roll with it. Maybe he would visit with his friends for a while. Who knows maybe he could visit Bob and Denice. They wouldn't remember him, but it would make him feel better to see them with his own eyes. He was only slightly upset with Malfoy for thinking of giving them Max. He didn't know they wanted children and he wondered when they confided in Malfoy.

Harry's heart flipped with one thought of the blonde. Today's meeting had only confirmed his late night musings the previous evening. He still had feelings for the stupid twit. He felt heartbroken and lonely, which just depressed him further. What they had wasn't even real. It wasn't anything accept a job. He needed to forget the way he felt safe knowing Malfoy had his back, or the worry he felt when he watched Malfoy slam into the shelf after the window shattered. He wanted to burn the image of Malfoy in a nothing but a towel from his mind. He was desperate to get rid of the memory of Malfoy pushing him against the wall or the feel of his hands in his hair.

Harry growled as he shoved his finger at the elevator button. He stood up a little straighter when he head Kingsley's office door open and a shadow fell over him. Harry closed his eyes and held in a sigh of frustration.

" Potter..."

" Don't." Harry said, willing the lift to come.

" We need to...." Another wizard came to stand next to them, cutting Malfoy's plead short.

The lift came and Harry shoved his way into the packed car. Malfoy wormed his way next to the brunette, but didn't say a word. Harry could feel the heat coming off his body and cursed himself for noticing every time their shoulder's bumped. He smelled good, like he was meant to. Harry bit his tongue until tears formed in his eyes.

He didn't hesitate to jump out of the car and race to the nearest apparating point. He let out a breath once he was inside his own walls. A faint 'pop' caused him to jump out of his skin. He turned to face a somber looking Malfoy.

" What are you doing here?" Harry asked. The anger in his voice surprised him. He was more upset at the stubborn blonde then he realized.

" We need to talk, Potter."

" About what? How you lied to me? How my boss hired you to baby sit me? How you made me think..." He stopped himself.

" What... I made you think what?" Pressed the blonde.

" Just go away."

" No. I have something to say."

" And why should I listen? What makes you think I'm even going to believe you? You were pretending the whole time." Harry's anger was getting the better of him. All he wanted was the blonde to leave so he could go to sleep.

" Harry, I stopped pretending the night the police came to our door."

The brunette scoffed.

"What do you want from me?" Malfoy sighed.

" Oh, I don't know. How about the truth? But that's probably too difficult for a bastard Slytherin to handle." Harry shouted.

" Fine!"

" You want the truth. I'm a spy. The ministry hires me when they want to get information from the other side. I often work with ex-death eaters, convincing them to trust me. I use the information I gather from them and turn it into the ministry. Kingsley asked me to back you up on this mission. He knows my work and is one of the only people at the ministry who trusts me."

Harry slowly unfolded his arms.

" He suspected something was off and hired me under the table. I hate what I do, but I've been doing it for years. It's the only thing I'm good for."

He sighed and used a softer tone when he said the next part.

" In all that time, I've done things I wish I hadn't, seen things I wish I could forget, met people who would be too terrifying for even the darkest nightmares, but I never met anyone who gets under my skin the way that you can."

" I'm not perfect. And I'm sorry I lied." His voice was barely above a whisper.

Harry blinked at him. He wanted so badly to believe.

" And right now I want nothing more then to push you up against the wall and kiss you."

" That honest enough for you?"

Harry eyed him carefully. He was breathing hard and looked more vulnerable then a lost puppy. Doubt was creeping into his features and Harry felt his anger melt away. It was only there to cover his insecurities in the first place, and Malfoy's words surged through him, making him feel wanted and filling him with a confidence he hadn't experienced before. He would deal with his weak resolve later. Right now all he wanted was to be touching the blonde before him.

" I'm not going to just forgive you. I'm still mad you lied." Harry barely got the words out before he was slammed into the nearest flat surface. Malfoy was looking back at him with dark eyes.

" I'll make it up to you." He kissed the brunette hard, stealing his breath and making his toes curl. He broke away from the soft lips to kiss a path down Harry's neck. He shuddered and clutched the back of Malfoy's shirt, drawing the blonde closer. Malfoy's tongue swept across his throat and Harry shivered.

" Promise." He whispered against Harry's skin.

All the pent up lust for the past few days of un-finished kisses and not so subtle flirting was pounding through them. Harry's hands slid down Malfoy's back to his ass. He forced the Slytherin's hips to his, pressing their hard erections together. Brain-racking pleasure coursed through them. A moan slipped from Harry's lips.

" There's what I wanted to hear."

Malfoy rubbed against him again, pressing Harry hard against the wall. Another moan left his mouth. Malfoy's hands were popping his last button and sliding his shirt off his shoulders, before Harry realized they were moving. He had to release his death grip on the blonde to free his arms from his top, and used the opportunity to lift the blue material of Malfoy's own shirt. Bare chests, angled muscles covered in a thin gleam of sweat met as Harry greedily took Malfoy's mouth.

He whimpered when the blonde moved his sweet lips away. But quickly got over it as they descended on his ear. Malfoy playfully bit the outside shell and ran a hand over Harry's chest. His other hand was gripping Harry's hip as he ground into the brunette again and again. Harry groaned and wrapped his fingers tightly in Malfoy's hair.

" Wanna hear all your sounds, Harry." Malfoy pulled back slightly and skimmed his hand across Harry's skin as he moved it to the Gryffindor's pants. He palmed Harry's cock through his trousers. Harry shoved his head into Malfoy's shoulder as he tried to remain standing. His legs felt like jelly and was almost in pain by how much he wanted this, but he couldn't have asked Malfoy to stop if he wanted to.

When the hand slipped inside his pants and past his boxer top Harry's breath hitched. He bit Malfoy hard on the neck when the blonde's deft hand found his throbbing erection. The action earned him a growl from the Slytherin. Harry used the blunt of his teeth to do it again. This time Malfoy groaned and used his thumb to make Harry momentarily forget what planet he was on.

" Wanted this so bad. Want...Ngggn." Malfoy tried, but Harry had worked his way into Malfoy's pants and was mimicking the blonde's earlier actions with his fingers.

" What? Tell me what you want?" Harry urged him on. One hand down his pants the other still around his skull, fingers laced in between the silky locks. He was sure his grip must be painful but the blonde didn't show signs of wanting him to stop.

" Fuck...Harry, want... you, want more..." Malfoy was losing composure and Harry never found him more attractive.

" Me too. Wanna feel you.... 's not enough...." Harry was increasing the pace, pumping Malfoy faster and harder with each muttered word. The blonde didn't even try to speak. He just kept running the hand, not fucking Harry, over his chest, across his neck around to his back feeling every inch he could.

" Draco, not enough....Ngggn...want you, wanna feel you inside me...."

Instantly the blonde's eyes found his. And fuck. He was just staring at him with those open, shocked eyes filled with awe. Harry nearly lost it.

He was moving urgently, pressing his dick into Malfoy's warm, tight hand, silently pleading for him to end this beautiful torment. Harry felt his orgasm looming and used his free hand to grab Malfoy's face. He kissed him deeply until he had to pull away and scream as his orgasm hit. Malfoy followed a second later.

When Harry calmed down the first thing he noticed was they were on the floor. He slid down the wall at some point and Malfoy came right down with him.

" Wow." He said, the filter on his mouth must be on the fritz. That was quite possibly the most lame thing he could have said.

" Yeah." Malfoy didn't seem to notice.

" I meant what I said Harry. I'm sorry. You don't know how hard it was for me. All I wanted was to let myself go, but I felt guilty for lying. And since I'm still being honest I think we can get past this and maybe this could be the start of a very....beneficial relationship."

" I couldn't agree more. In fact, Draco I'd like to invite you on my trip with me. I planned on visiting some old friends."

"They live pretty close. It's this small town about three hours away. I hear they are about to adopt."

Malfoy beamed at him and Harry's heart flipped. This felt right. Despite how interesting it was going to be, trying to explain how he suddenly fell for the blonde to his friends, Harry wasn't worried.

" Sound's perfect." He said, moving forward to capture Harry's lips. The brunette smirked as he pulled away.

" You know I meant what I said too." Harry kissed him hard before he jumped up and walked to the bedroom. It took Malfoy five full seconds before he remembered Harry's heated words and quickly followed the sly Gryffindor.

**An: Surprised? . Okay, seriously, evil laugh aside, I have to say I'm a bit shocked at what I wrote. I think It was the dirtiest lemon scene I ever wrote. So please tell me if it was too much, just enough...not enough? I suck at endings, but I think I like this one. Did that feel rushed to any one else? I tried to lead up to the evil Cindy1 but still make it a surprise. I don't know if it all worked out. Please let me know what you think. **


End file.
